Journeys
by Chappeh
Summary: Jeremy, Dylan, and Jacob are just trying to have a casual advent- er, I mean- journey! What could POSSIBLY go wrong? Well... attempted murder, evil creatures, and a psychotic polar bear! Just to name a few things! ;)
1. Shattered Beliefs

**Hey guys!**

 **So, here is that 'class project' that I was talking about on my profile... Journeys.**

 **A few** **VERY IMPORTANT** **things before we start, however.**

 **1) This was copied directly from Google Docs, which means that any bold, italic, etc. words were reverted back to normal.**

 **2) Back when I first wrote this, I was fairly new to the whole Pokemon thing. Therefore,** **I BADLY SCREWED UP THE ATTACKS.** **I used TMs/HMs at the start, for example, and just... ugh, I'm just too lazy to fix it. :L**

 **3)** **This is NOT IN THE OFFICIAL POKEMON UNIVERSE, and this DOES NOT FOLLOW NORMAL POKEMON RULES.** **For example, there are sections in the story where more than 1 attack is used in 1 move.**

 **3.5) This story is also NOT IN THE OFFICIAL WE BARE BEARS UNIVERSE. If I do write another WBB story (which, let's face it, it'll probably happen eventually), the bears will probably act slightly different there than in this story (more specifically, a certain one of them, which will become BLATANTLY OBVIOUS which one it is after reading this story ;D)**

 **4) I placed this in the "We Bare Bears" category first rather than the "Pokemon" category first because I felt that, espescially in the final act, the story focuses more on the "We Bare Bears" side than the "Pokemon" side of things... at least, starting at the former Chapter 6.**

 **5) I started writing this back in November (yes, the same year that I released the first 9 chapters of Fanatic)** **so this is NOT MY BEST WORK...** **at least, the first act isn't my best work. I 'finished' this in May, so there's that, I guess.**

 **6) Some (more like MOST) of the chapters were too short in my opinion, so I merged them. For example, Chapter 1 was just a merge between Chapter 1 and the former Chapter 2 from Google Docs!**

 **7)** **And, lastly, one of the MOST IMPORTANT PARTS OF THIS DISCLAIMER - this story needed MASSIVE editing in order to apply to Fanfiction... well, that's a bit of an exaggeration, but dag-nabbit it needed some editing! For god sakes, I used a freaking SONG in the former Chapter 7! Yikes!**

 **With that said, here we go! Journeys by Chappeh (me)!**

|-/

"Are you guys sure about this?" Jeremy asked the duo.

"Yes, we are. Just get some fossils and leave!" Jacob said, rushing inside the museum.

Jeremy looked at Dylan, who just shook his head and walked inside. Jeremy followed shortly after.

This was the museum dedicated to extinct Pokemon, and their fossils. Weird, I know.

"Come on, let's get some fossils! Go, go, go!" Jacob said, grabbing and snatching fossils into his inventory. Jeremy and Dylan followed pursuit, and collected some fossils. Little did they know what this would cause to happen to them.

"What fossils did we get?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know, we'll find out when we get out! Let's go!" Jacob yelled back, as he climbed out of a broken window.

"I'm really not sure about this, dude." Jeremy turned to Dylan, to which he replied.

"Neither am I, but Jacob's the boss, and he knows what he's doing." He said this as he climbed out of the window. Jeremy followed pursuit. "I hope."

As they hopped out and back to their base, Jacob greeted them with a smile and a wave.

"Hey guys! Glad you got back in one piece. Now, let's see what fossils you got!"

Before they could react, Jacob took Jeremy's fossils first.

"Hm… these look like Aerodactyl's fossils! Here, take an Aerodactyl Mega-Stone. It'll help turn it back to normal."

"Hold on, I thought mega-stones just helped Pokemon evolve, not revive them!" Jeremy said.

"Too bad, the public doesn't know everything I guess." Jacob replied, and Dylan nodded his head.

Jacob examined Dylan's fossils, and got him a Kabuto. Going back to Jeremy's fossils, he found that Jeremy had gotten an Omanyte. With that, they took off in search of who knows where!

 **|-/**

"So recently, my friend Sam got this odd Pikachu…" Jacob said during a conversation they were having. This finally peaked Jeremy's interest, as the rest of the conversation had just been gobbledygook about the next tournament.

"Whaddya mean, Jacob?" Jeremy asked, also confused about an 'odd Pikachu'. He thought it might've been that one Pokemon that pretends to be a Pikachu from the Aloha Region, but they couldn't be here - we were in a flipping forest!

"Well, it had like black skin instead of yellow, and it's eyes were green… it was odd, I won't lie." Jacob replied, as he and Dylan continued to walk ahead. However, after a few seconds they realized that Jeremy was no longer following them. They went back and asked him:

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, I thought you wanted to hatch your Aerodactyl! Oh, by the way, you're welcome for me taking you two there."

"Black Pikachu… green eyes…" Jeremy kept muttering to himself. Eventually, Jacob was sick of this, and shook his head until Jeremy snapped.

"THAT'S THE SAME THING THAT BURNED MY HOUSE DOWN!" Jeremy yelled, in a frenzied panic, which shocked Jacob and Dylan. They asked Jeremy for an explanation, which he most certainly gave.

"A few years back… before I was a Pokemon trainer, I used to always go on a walk through the woods in my home town. Everything was great, and I LOVED going on them, but then one day, as I was travelling through the woods, I spotted something in the shadows. At first, I thought it was just a Pikachu hiding in the shade, but as I got closer I realized it was a black-ish Pikachu with green eyes. Just as I was about to pass it, however, it snapped. It's eyes turned red and went straight after me. I ran back home and to my room. My parents asked me why I was so terrified, which was when I explained EVERYTHING. They upgraded their security system that very evening. Anyways, that night I woke up to smell something like a barbecue. When my eyes opened, though, all I saw was fire. I grabbed my favourite plushies and jumped out the window. I looked to my parents' side of the house, to find nobody. The firefighters showed up immediately, though. They took me inside the fire truck, so I never saw what happened. To this day, I still don't know if my parents survived or not. My anger and rage inspired me to become a Pokemon trainer… or so I thought. I also found out about the legend of this Pokemon a few days after the incident, and it goes something like this: In the woods, there lies a strange Pokemon. If you're a trainer and you see it, it won't attack you. In fact, it might even let you catch it! But, however, if you're not, it will come to your house that same night and either attack you or steal ALL your Pokemon, leaving you with nothing. However, on rare occasions, if your security is too powerful, it will BURN DOWN YOUR HOUSE INSTEAD!"

Jacob and Dylan were just… they couldn't even comprehend what they just heard.

"That is IT! We're going to find those woods, and find that Pokemon!" Jacob snapped, and ran off.

"Wait, Sam didn't catch it?" Jeremy asked, running after him whilst confused.

"Nope, he didn't catch it!" Dylan replied, running after Jacob AND Jeremy as well.

 **|-/**

The trio walked along the woods for what seemed like AGES, until Jeremy pointed something out to the group.

"Guys, I think we found the woods where I saw the Pokemon!"

"Really, why do you think that?" Dylan asked.

"These woods look normal, right?" Jeremy asked Dylan and Jacob, whom both nodded their heads. "Well, look over there - do you see 2 completely barren trees?" They looked, and nodded yet again, signalling the fact that they seen the trees. "Well, I saw the 'Pikachu' right in between those trees!" Jacob and Dylan silently cheered, and ran towards the trees, with Jeremy following pursuit. Eventually, they found the two trees, and the 'Pikachu' as well.

"Guys, don't scare it away, m'kay?" Jeremy asked, quietly, to which Jacob and Dylan agreed. Suddenly, the 'Pikachu' ran off into the trees. The trio couldn't find it. However, Jacob looked into the distance and said:

"Is that a Pokemon or a trainer?" Dylan suddenly froze at this remark, and OH BOY Jeremy and Jacob noticed this.

"I-i-it's n-n-n-n-neither…" Jeremy and Jacob waited for Dylan's response, and when it came, they too froze dead in their tracks.

"It's… it's… IT'S THE GUARDIAN OF THE WOODS!"

The trio all once thought that it was a silly myth, or a stupid legend, or some kind of ridiculous rumour… NOT ANYMORE.

As the Guardian came closer, they could only say one word…

"RRRUUUNNN!"

They ran for their lives down the trail, yet every step it seemed like the Guardian was getting CLOSER. They ran and ran until they had no more energy. They thought they were done for, until Jeremy came up with an idea.

"GUYS! USE YOUR POKEMON!"

Jacob and Dylan reacted fast, pulling out their Pokeballs and summoning their Pokemon.

Jeremy = "AERODACTYL, I CHOOSE YOU!"

Jacob = "SOLGALEO, I CHOOSE YOU!"

Dylan = "CRESSELIA, I CHOOSE YOU!"

All 3 of the Pokemon came out at once, which freaked the Guardian out. But, however, he had another plan in mind. "MEGA MEWTWO X, I CHOOSE YOU!" He shouted.

The trio, as well as the Pokemon, all froze in shock at this sudden appearance. Mega Mewtwo X!? But, how!? That… THING… had long been gone and held away by the government! But, before they could react, the Guardian reached his hand to the right, and… a screen appeared? It showed all the Pokemon's health.

Aerodactyl = 364%

Solgaleo = 478%

Cresselia = 444%

Mega Mewtwo X = 416%

Once again, the Guardian surprised the group, by attacking first.

"MEGA MEWTWO X, USE Hyper Beam!"

It ran straight after Solgaleo, and the screen updated.

Aerodactyl = 364%

Solgaleo = 328%

Cresselia = 444%

Mega Mewtwo X = 416%

"NOOO!" Jacob yelled. "SOLGALEO, USE Giga Impact!"

Immediately, the screen updated after a mere "OW!" was heard throughout the woods.

Aerodactyl = 364%

Solgaleo = 328%

Cresselia = 444%

Mega Mewtwo X = 266%

The Guardian immediately screamed, and yelled "MEGA MEWTWO X, USE Solar Beam!"

Solgaleo took half the damage, whilst Cresselia took the other half.

Aerodactyl = 364%

Solgaleo = 268%

Cresselia = 384%

Mega Mewtwo X = 266%

"Oh good grief…" Jeremy muttered. "AERODACTYL, USE Flamethrower!"

Aerodactyl attacked quickly, dealing damage to the powerful Pokemon.

Aerodactyl = 364%

Solgaleo = 268%

Cresselia = 384%

Mega Mewtwo X = 176%

"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU FOOLS!" The Guardian screamed, nearly burning the trio's ears. "MEGA MEWTWO X, USE Blizzard!"

This attack WORKED. So much so that all the damage went straight to Solgaleo, and because of that…

Aerodactyl = 364%

Solgaleo = 158%

Cresselia = 384%

Mega Mewtwo X = 176%

Dylan was annoyed by what was happening. So, since his Pokemon had the most health, he used an extremely powerful attack.

"CRESSELIA, USE Dream Eater!"

Although it only did 100 damage, not only was the powerful creature almost dead, but the attack scarred it, too.

Aerodactyl = 364%

Solgaleo = 158%

Cresselia = 384%

Mega Mewtwo X = 76%

This was when the Guardian completely SNAPPED.

"ARRRGH! I HATE YOU ALL! MEGA MEWTWO X, USE Hyper Beam AGAIN!"

The Pokemon obliged quickly. Who knows, maybe it WANTED to do it. But, with that said, Solgaleo was the target once again.

Aerodactyl = 364%

Solgaleo = 8%

Cresselia = 384%

Mega Mewtwo X = 76%

"NOOO!" Jacob screamed. "SOLGALEO, COME BACK!"

…

…

…

But it never came back. Instead, without warning, it used up an attack without Jacob telling it to do so. It used Thunder, an attack with 70% accuracy, yet it also did a whopping 110% damage - more than enough to cause Mega Mewtwo X to faint - so it was a good choice. Or not.

Let's just say that it was both accurate and inaccurate at the same time. The attack did all 110 damage, causing Mega Mewtwo X to faint, but it also struck Solgaleo back, dealing 110 damage to it too.

Aerodactyl = 364%

Solgaleo = 0%

Cresselia = 384%

Mega Mewtwo X = 0%

The Guardian was outraged, and disappeared into the shadows whilst holding the legendary Pokemon. The trio, however, sat in silence. Solgaleo was gone, for good. Jacob's best Pokemon was gone.

"Oh… my… goodness… I feel bad for ya man." Jeremy said, walking towards the badly injured Pokemon.

"Same… but why and HOW did he do that?" Dylan replied to him.

"I… I don't know…" Jacob answered at first. "But I think… no… I KNOW that he did it for us… to keep US alive."

…

…

…

"Um… whaddya mean? WE'RE not in danger. THEY are." Jeremy replied, pointing at Solgaleo.

"No… no no no… that THING could've KILLED US!" Jacob yelled.

Jeremy and Dylan wanted no part in arguing. Instead, they wanted to pay respects to Solgaleo.

"I'll get the shovel… I guess…" Jeremy sighed, and went to grab a… well… shovel.

 **yee**


	2. A Whole New World

**Remember back in Chapter 1 where I said that one of the chapters had a song in it?**

 **Well, yeah, this was the one. The former Chapter 7 had a song in it, which some FFN users will know violates the site's rules. Therefore, I had to remove it.**

 **Yeah... that slowed down the uploading of this entire story by quite a bit. But, fear not, for I have improvised! (smiley face)**

 **Please be aware that this is NOT poking fun / hating on Critics United. Although some fans of some stories that violate site rules tend to hate them (I can think of one in particular from the PAW Patrol fandom), I actually think that they are very important to the site. So, go ahead and check out the people over at Critics United! They're very helpful to the site. (another smiley face) With that said, if they wish for me to edit this chapter, I am more than welcome to do so. Anyway, enjoy! (third and final smiley face)**

The trio all stood around the grave, silently crying. The gravestone simply read:

HERE LIES "SOLGALEO"

2013 - 2016

Jacob brought his friend, JJ, to help… Let's just say it worked.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Solgaleo. A good Pokemon, and an even better friend. It died trying to protect not only his owner, but his friends as well. May he forever Rest In Peace."

The words echoed inside the group's minds. They still had no clue what that weird 'Pikachu' was, yet they knew it meant trouble. Suddenly, the group noticed that a strange figure was watching from a distance… they assumed it was the 'Pikachu'.

Without warning, however, Jeremy ran straight after this figure. Jacob and Dylan were still drawing tears as they chased after him, whilst JJ stayed behind for a bit and stared at the grave.

"You did us well, old friend." He said, and laid down a poppy on the grave. He then gave pursuit after everyone else.

5 minutes later, everybody was still running. While JJ had rode his Skiddo to catch up since he would be at least 50 metres behind if he didn't, Jacob and Dylan caught up with ease, even with Jeremy's constant jumping and parkouring. Eventually, Jeremy got sick of the chase.

"AERODACTYL, I CHOOSE YOU!" He yelled, as the used-to-be extinct Pokemon summoned without warning. This confused the figure, which caused them to turn around… and it blew the group away.

"No way…" Dylan stuttered, still staring at the figure in awe.

"It can't be… can it?" Yes, even Jacob was shocked.

"I kind of expected this, but whatever." JJ muttered.

"I didn't know we were on Cartoon Network!" Jeremy said, chuckling, but still terrified at the same time.

The group waited for a response, and eventually they got one:

"I-Ice Bear can explain."

"You really think so, buddy? Well…" Jeremy said, slowly forming a grin on his face. "Let's see! How about we give you a taste of your worst nightmare, hm?" With this, Ice Bear was close to running off, but oddly stayed. "AERODACTYL, USE Flamethrower!"

"Uh oh."

The Pokemon reacted immediately, and attacked Ice Bear, and… well… let's just say that it scarred him. No, literally, he ended up with a HUGE scar on his arm after that. Also, for the sake of my sanity and yours, I added a health bar.

Aerodactyl = 364%

Ice Bear = 10% (he was at 100% before)

This ticked Ice Bear off, so much so that he pulled out his axe.

"Woah woah woah, easy man, it's just a Pokemon…" Jacob tried to calm Ice Bear down, but he just shoved Jacob to the side, and ran straight for Jeremy and Aerodactyl.

"Dude, just relax!" Dylan tried the same tactic as Jacob, but was also shoved.

"Ice Bear, please just RELAX!" Jeremy screamed.

"You know that Ice Bear doesn't like heat. Now Ice Bear's gonna BURN YOU ALIVE!" Ice Bear replied, forming a smile on his face for once.

"No… no… NO!" Jeremy covered his face, waiting for the impact.

…

…

…

It never came.

All that came was the sound of dirt and punches and kicks and…

Jeremy opened his eyes to find that the Guardian, the same Guardian that tried to kill the ENTIRE GROUP, was fighting Ice Bear. He was shocked. He couldn't believe it! How could ANYBODY take on this psycho bear!?

"RUN!" Was all Jacob could say, as he ran for his life back in the direction of the gravestone. Jeremy and Dylan followed pursuit, but JJ stayed behind once again. The last thing Jeremy heard was screaming.

 **2 Hours Later…**

The group had ran at least a mile in at least 10 minutes, so they decided to stop and rest at a nearby town.

"Yo, guys, while we're here… should we get some food and heal Cresselia up?" Jeremy suggested.

"Yeah, we should- Wait, why not Aerodactyl?" Dylan asked.

"Because he (SOMEHOW) didn't get hurt." Jacob answered, with Jeremy silently nodding his head. With that, the group quickly jogged to the hospital.

 **Meanwhile…**

Ice Bear woke up on the trail, covered in dirt. At first, he thought he just got a few bruises, but when he turned to his right and saw that his axe had been snapped in half, he was FURIOUS! He picked it up, and smashed it back together… or at least, he tried to. This caused the axe to snap into EVEN MORE pieces. Outraged, Ice Bear grabbed his phone, dialed a number and proceeded to call the said number. When the person (or bear, who knows ;D) on the other end picked up, he said one simple sentence, and this was that sentence:

"Grizz, get Panda and tell him to meet Ice Bear at Vaniville Town, and you come with him. Ice Bear's got some visitors to take care of." With that, he hung up, and a smirk formed on his face. He grabbed the half of the axe that had the head on it, and walked, slowly but surely, to Vaniville Town.

 **After that…**

"Thank you, have a good day!" The nurse said to the quartet.

"You too!" All 4 of them replied, as they exited the hospital.

"Well…" Jeremy said. "Now that all our Pokemon are healed, let's go get some… Hey, where the Pokemon is everybody!?"

"Dunno. So uh, are you guys down for some hot dogs-" Dylan started his sentence, but got interrupted fairly quickly by the sounds of 3 pairs of rapid footsteps. They looked east… nobody was there. They looked south, where they had just been… the nurse was the only one there. They looked north… nobody was there. They looked west… and there they were. Ice Bear, along with 2 other bears were quickly marching down the block. Upon seeing the quartet, Ice Bear pulled out his axe, and he motioned the other bears to attack, as well. The quartet could've easily been destroyed - no, DEMOLISHED - by the 3 bears, but however just as the bears were about to strike, 3 people came rushing around the corner, and the quartet seemed to recognize them.

"MICHAEL!? ETHAN!? LUKE!?" The group said at the same time. This, fortunately enough for the group, caught the attention of the bears, who looked at the trio, and froze. Well, at least the 2 unknown (to the group, at least ;D) bears did. Ice Bear was still ready to attack. But, he shouldn't have been.

"MEGA GENGAR, USE Explosion!" Ethan said, and his Pokemon obliged, striking the 3 bears with an attack. The bear in the middle of this… stack? Yeah, stack… that they had formed nearly dropped his phone and put his paw on his nose.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for!?" He said, and Ice Bear just simply face palmed. Or, is it face pawed? Yeah, face pawed. Ice Bear just simply face pawed.

"AERODACTYL, USE Thunder!" Jeremy said, and Michael backed him up with:

"LYCANROC, USE Stone Edge!" 450 damage probably feels like getting surgery… but actually feeling everything. Whether this is true or not doesn't matter, because the bear on the top just NOPED it straight out of there. A couple of seconds later, the bear who STILL HAD A PHONE ran off as well.

"Ok, I think we're just about done he-" Dylan started his sentence once again, but was ONCE AGAIN interrupted.

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT!" Ice Bear screamed, pulling out his axe.

"Not again…" Jacob sighed, taking out his phone, ready to call 911.

Jeremy stayed still, Dylan summoned Cresselia in, and JJ… got a laptop, turned "Stronger Than You (Sans Version) Instrumental" on, and pressed play…?

"Dude, what the heck are you doing!?" Jeremy yelled at JJ, but he ignored him.

"You think it's funny to BURN MY BROTHER ALIVE!?" JJ's eye flashed blue, causing Ice Bear to stumble backwards. Jeremy, Dylan and Jacob looked on in amazement, and confusion.

"Well, buddy… LET'S PLAY!" JJ began like so-

 **|-/**

"CUT! CUT! STOP THE STORY, STOP THE SHOW! CUT! CUT!" A tall person in a suit, assumingly working for a company of some sorts, stepped out from behind some sort of curtain.

"Woah, chill out! What's going on, here!" Chappeh also stepped out from behind a curtain.

"I am a member of Critics United," the man said. "and it's my job to inform writers if their story violates site rules, which yours does."

"Oh, it's you guys again." Chappeh muttered. "Whatever. So, what are you gonna do? Take the story down?"

"Oh, no no no no no!" The man said, shaking his head. "I am actually here to help you out with this!"

"Very well, then!" Chappeh smiled. "So, here's the original document," Chappeh then proceeded to hand a piece of paper to the man. "and... wait, now what?"

"Actually," the man said, "I already read it. How else would I've known that it violated the site rules?" The man chuckled. "And, I'm afraid that I could only find 1 single way to fix the story."

"Okay then..." Chappeh replied, a concerned look on his face. "So, which way is this exactly, now?"

The man sighed, sadly, "Cutting out the entire part. After hearing this, Chappeh's eyes widened to the point where it looked like they were going to widen to the size of a giant potato.

"WAIT! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO, DON'T!" But, before Chappeh could continue, a giant, white, glowy and nearly-BLINDING light came out of nowhere, and within seconds, an entire part of the story was entirely cut out.

 **OUCH.**


	3. A Mysterious Trainer

**yee**

Everybody woke up with a fright. What had just happened? They were just in Vaniville Town, and now Aquacorde Town!?

"Ugh… OK, is everybody here!?" Jeremy was the first to react. Before anybody could answer, however, he counted everybody.

"Me, JJ, Jacob, Luke, Michael, Ethan, Dylan… everybody except Ice Bear!'

"Well, that's great. Just perfect!" Jacob muttered. Just then, however, they heard the sounds of footsteps. Everybody froze, as Jeremy was looking for his Aerodactyl. They also heard some sort of voice, but it definitely DEFINITELY wasn't Ice Bear.

"Wait a second! I know that voice!" Dylan yelled out loud, to which the voice responded.

"Dylan? Yo man, where have you been?" Suddenly, a figure emerged from the shadows.

"MAX!?" Everybody shouted.

"Woah, you're all here? I wasn't expecting that..." Max replied, having headphones on that were attached to an iPhone7.

"Yeah, we are! Hey, have you seen a polar bear on 2 legs anywhere around here by per chance?" Luke asked Max, to which he turned to him, looking rather… concerned.

"Dude, are you sure that you don't need some help?" Max was about to call 911, before Jeremy stopped him.

"No, not a literal bear! What Luke meant was a costume!" The group was about to tackle Jeremy to the ground, before they realized that this statement could've worked.

"Oh… a costume. Yeah, some lunatic walking around in a costume went down Route 2." This shocked everybody, and they immediately SCREAMED at Max, causing him to stumble backwards a bit. "Woah! Woah! Woah! GUYS! Calm down!" When Max got the group calmed down, JJ stepped out from the crowd.

"Was he… oh, I dunno… carrying some sort of plastic axe?" Max nodded, either to the beat of the song, or to the group… to be honest, they couldn't tell - but they all just hopefully assumed the latter.

"Great! Now… do you have a legendary Pokémon?" Jacob asked, a faint smile on his face.

"Of course! This is Aquacorde Town, what'd you expect?" The group suddenly cheered, further knocking Max back.

"Well, c'mon! Let's DO THIS!" Jeremy said, leading the charge. Max just assumed that they were going after this guy, and just played along!

"Let's go hunt down this guy, I guess!" With this, everybody screamed like an audience at a concert joyfully, and ran towards Route 2 - Avance Trail. "Wait, hunting down a-" Max shook his head. "Yep, it's official. They've lost it."

 **|-/**

The group travelled down the trail for a while, and were about to give up. But, however, as if a miracle had just struck, right around the corner on their 5th attempt or so was a figure holding what they assumed to be an axe. Since everybody already had their Pokemon out and ready, Max attacked first.

"KELDEO, USE Hyper Beam!"

The Pokemon obliged, striking the figure. However, the figure responded with huge pain, as if it wasn't Ice Bear!

It. Was. A. TRAINER!

"OW! HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR- Oh, I see, you want a battle, hm?" The trainer asked. Before the group could apologize and say that they mistook him for somebody else, he continued:

"Here's the deal; If you win, I'll give the person who gives the final blow to my Pokemon something… special."

"We're listening…" Dylan said, not exactly being fond of his current Pokemon.

"Alright. MEGA CHARIZARD X, I CHOOSE YOU!"

"Oh snap! Yo JJ, get the battle music!" Max turned to him, who was already playing it.

"Well? Aren't you gonna get your Pokemon?" The trainer asked, still smirking.

"We're waiting for a certain someone…" Jeremy pointed to JJ.

"What? You're letting ME in?" JJ asked, to which the group nodded.

"Ok… LET'S DO THIS!" The trainer said, as JJ put the HP Bar / Screen up… somehow.

 **TRAINER / Mega Charizard X = 360%**

 **JEREMY / Aerodactyl = 364%**

 **DYLAN / Cresselia = 444%**

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 344%**

 **JJ / Articuno = 384%**

 **ETHAN / Mega Gengar = 324%**

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 374%**

 **MAX / Keldeo = 386%**

 **LUKE / (Not Participating) = 0%**

The trainer quickly attacked first, not-so-surprisingly enough.

"MEGA CHARIZARD X, USE Fly!"

Of course, it obliged, but of course, it just HAD to split it 'evenly'.

 **TRAINER / Mega Charizard X = 360%**

 **JEREMY / Aerodactyl = 364%**

 **DYLAN / Cresselia = 444%**

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 299%**

 **JJ / Articuno = 384%**

 **ETHAN / Mega Gengar = 324%**

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 374%**

 **MAX / Keldeo = 341%**

 **LUKE / (Not Participating) = 0%**

Dylan was originally going to attack, but JJ went ahead and used Blizzard. Again, however, 70% accuracy proved to be untrustworthy, as 65% damage went towards the Trainer, but 45% damage went to him, as well.

 **TRAINER / Mega Charizard X = 315%**

 **JEREMY / Aerodactyl = 364%**

 **DYLAN / Cresselia = 444%**

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 299%**

 **JJ / Articuno = 339%**

 **ETHAN / Mega Gengar = 324%**

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 374%**

 **MAX / Keldeo = 341%**

 **LUKE / (Not Participating) = 0%**

"Darnit!" JJ said, annoyed that the accuracy was… well… unaccurate? However, he lightly pet Articuno, to make sure it didn't feel upset with itself. And before you ask, IT is genderless.

With that out of the way, it was the Trainer's turn.

"MEGA CHARIZARD X, USE Overheat!"

It obliged, yet this time it didn't split it evenly. Instead, it targeted Jacob. Y'know, for strategy.

 **TRAINER / Mega Charizard X = 315%**

 **JEREMY / Aerodactyl = 364%**

 **DYLAN / Cresselia = 444%**

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 169%**

 **JJ / Articuno = 339%**

 **ETHAN / Mega Gengar = 324%**

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 374%**

 **MAX / Keldeo = 341%**

 **LUKE / (Not Participating) = 0%**

Jacob, remembering the loss of his Solgaleo, shouted: "NO. YOU. DON'T! MEGA LUCARIO, USE Earthquake!" As Mega Lucario shook the ground, the Trainer watched in amazement as his Pokemon EXPLODED into the air as a result, and he quickly used this to his advantage, despite having taken MAJOR damage. He took 90%, while Jeremy, Dylan, Jacob and JJ's Pokemon took 2% each.

 **TRAINER / Mega Charizard X = 225%**

 **JEREMY / Aerodactyl = 362%**

 **DYLAN / Cresselia = 442%**

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 167%**

 **JJ / Articuno = 337%**

 **ETHAN / Mega Gengar = 324%**

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 374%**

 **MAX / Keldeo = 341%**

 **LUKE / (Not Participating) = 0%**

"MEGA CHARIZARD X, USE Hyper Beam!"

If Mega Charizard X actually DIDN'T split the attack 50%/50%, Jacob could've nearly been DEAD. Well, at least, his Pokemon. However, it fortunately did thanks to the bad aim which was caused by it EXPLODING in the air which was due to the Earthquake attack that Mega Lucario had summoned up because of his owner, whom was Jacob - OKAY, MOVING ON!

 **TRAINER / Mega Charizard X = 225%**

 **JEREMY / Aerodactyl = 362%**

 **DYLAN / Cresselia = 442%**

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 117%**

 **JJ / Articuno = 337%**

 **ETHAN / Mega Gengar = 324%**

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 374%**

 **MAX / Keldeo = 291%**

 **LUKE / (Not Participating) = 0%**

Ethan, Michael and Max have yet to attacked yet. Oh, and there's Dylan and Jeremy too, but that's not my point. My point is, the trio decided to attack ALL AT ONCE!

"MEGA GENGAR, USE Explosion!"

"LYCANROC, USE Crunch!"

"KELDEO, USE Surf!"

Now, this would've been SUPER POWERFUL, since only Mega Gengar would've needed to attack, since Mega Charizard X is at 225% health, and Explosion does 250% damage… BUT, however, the attack split into a 25%/25%/25%/25% damage ratio. Dylan, Jacob, Michael AND the Trainer were all damaged by that.

However, we still got 80% damage from Crunch, which fortunately didn't split in half - OR AT ALL, for that matter - so all 80% damage was dealt solely to the Trainer.

But that just leaves Surf, right? Right. BUT, however, THAT split into a 45%/45% split, so... JJ got damaged.

 **TRAINER / Mega Charizard X = 150%**

 **JEREMY / Aerodactyl = 362%**

 **DYLAN / Cresselia = 417%**

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 92%**

 **JJ / Articuno = 292%**

 **ETHAN / Mega Gengar = 324%**

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 374%**

 **MAX / Keldeo = 291%**

 **LUKE / (Not Participating) = 0%**

Now, BELIEVE ME when I say that this could've taken WAY longer. But, however, a certain Dylan had yet to attack. He had, instead, been paying attention to the HP Bar / Screen, and when he found out that the Trainer was at EXACTLY 150% HP, he took action.

"CRESSELIA, USE Hyper Beam!"

Cresselia had been waiting for AGES for some action, so when the time finally came, it went WILDFIRE, and therefore did not split the damage the attack gave. Instead, it caused Mega Charizard X to faint ALMOST INSTANTLY!

 **TRAINER / Mega Charizard X = 0%**

 **JEREMY / Aerodactyl = 362%**

 **DYLAN / Cresselia = 417%**

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 92%**

 **JJ / Articuno = 292%**

 **ETHAN / Mega Gengar = 324%**

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 374%**

 **MAX / Keldeo = 291%**

 **LUKE / (Not Participating) = 0%**

And that was that. The battle was won. But, however, before anybody could react, the screen updated again to show who had kept the most health by the end of it all.

 **DYLAN / Cresselia = 417%**

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 374%**

 **JEREMY / Aerodactyl = 362%**

 **ETHAN / Mega Gengar = 324%**

 **JJ / Articuno = 292%**

 **MAX / Keldeo = 291%**

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 92%**

 **TRAINER / Mega Charizard X = 0%**

 **LUKE / (Not Participating) = 0%**

"YAY! I kept the most health AND dealt the final blow!" Dylan responded, cheering in joy.

"Well, second place ain't too bad!" Michael replied to him.

"Yeah, and at least we all stayed alive, as well as our Pokemon!" Jeremy ended the conversation.

"Um… what Jeremy said?" Ethan said, confused.

"Max, my friend, that was CLOSE!" JJ said, turning the battle music off.

"Yeah, dude, that was SICK!" Max replied.

Jacob sighed, and said: "Well, when Dylan gets this 'special surprise' of his, we have GOT to get packing and get to the PokéCenter. Like, ASAP!"

Everybody waiting for the Trainer's response, to which he finally spoke once more:

"Well, promises are promises…" The Trainer started, as JJ nodded. "... so I guess I have to give this to you…" After finishing his sentence, the Trainer handed Dylan a brown, leather bag which looked like it could only fit a single Master Ball.

"Thank you sir! Have a good day!" Dylan said, but before the group could leave, the Trainer spoke one last time:

"ONLY open that bag at the abandoned lab. Y'know, the one my father helped create Mewtwo in? Yeah, that one. If not, great chaos shall fall upon you… Anyways, chao!"

And with that, the Trainer was gone.

The group quickly ran to the abandoned lab without hesitation… Well, that is except for JJ, who had to grab his camera AND his laptop. After that, however, he was off and running FAST!

 **Please just end this chapter alread- Wait, it's... IT'S OVER!? AHA! YES! FINALLY!**


	4. Grand Surprise

By the time the group had reached the lab, it was already dawn. They were amazed how fast time had seemed to pass by, but it didn't exactly matter. They climbed in through a window, and decided to split into groups. Well, at least, 7 of them did.

"And then they were never seen again! We HAVE to stick together, or maybe groups of 4 could work as well!" Michael had been constantly talking about how after Mewtwo was created, the lab was shut down, and anybody who visited was taken away by the spirits that were what remained of previous failed attempts to create Mewtwo. Did they die? No, fortunately. They were just kept inside the lab for around 5 to 10 years, until they were released. However, when they came back, some never spoke, others were changed forever. Although the group just thought that Michael was talking gobbledygook, they were slightly uneasy. Just slightly, however.

Anyways, the groups were split up like so:

 **Jeremy and Jacob,**

 **Dylan and Ethan,**

 **JJ and Michael,**

 **And Luke and Max.**

Pretty relatable, I must say. Anyways, they all had their own experiences inside the lab, and we're telling them BACK AND FORTH! =D Ok, here we go:

JJ and Michael

"The latest disappearance was only last week! LAST. WEEK!" Michael kept going on about the… -ahem-... 'hauntings'.

"Michael, could you please be stop it!? There is no such thing as HAUNTINGS or GHOSTS." JJ finally replied. Michael sighed, at spoke once more:

"Fine. But if you ever blackout and wake up 10 years later, don't come running to me." Michael said, running down the dark hallway. This just got JJ more skeptical. If Michael KNEW for a FACT that going solo would result in getting captured for 5 to 10 years, how come he did just that? Whether the hauntings were real or not didn't matter at this point - going solo was DANGEROUS!

"Ugh… Michael, come back!" JJ yelled, running after him.

 **Jeremy and Jacob**

"This place is nothing more than a maze. We're NEVER finding the center of it!" Jeremy said, annoyed at the Trainer's oddly specific results. Jacob, meanwhile, didn't care - he already knew what the surprise was. Not because he looked inside the bag, no no no no no! He could tell by the Trainer's mentioning of the 'surprise' often, and the fact that he told them to come here, again, ODDLY SPECIFICALLY, just to give Dylan a brand new-

 **Dylan and Ethan**

The duo had found JJ, and when he explained what happened, the trio then decided to dedicate their next few minutes or so in life to finding Michael.

"Michael, where are you buddy?"

"Yoohoo, Mikey, where ya at?"

"Dude, seriously, please just come back!"

The group had constantly been hearing voices, and just assumed it was either the other groups or Michael.

Oh boy, were they wrong.

The next thing they heard were the sounds of Luke, Max, Jeremy and Jacob SCREAMING for help, but when they entered the room they thought the sounds were coming from - nothing was there but 27 chairs - the exact same amount of disappearances Michael had claimed happened. Not to mention a piece of paper was on each chair, and on each piece of paper was a date. The same dates that the disappearances had happened, all in order.

"Hm! It says here that the first disappearance was on [Writer's Note = I couldn't find out what Ethan said here, sorry about that :/], just a few days after Mewtwo escaped!" Ethan said, reading the date.

"And the latest disappearance was on November 23rd - just last week!" JJ said, spooked at how Michael had been correct about everything, despite it being known almost nowhere!

"Hey guys! Found the center, yet?" Jeremy suddenly came into the room, along with Jacob.

"YO, WHY WERE YOU SCREAMING EARLIER!?" Dylan suddenly snapped, to which Jeremy explained that he and Jacob just passed by Luke and Max, and then they all heard the sounds of 3 pairs of footsteps RUNNING, and then JJ, Dylan and Ethan explained that they heard Jeremy, Jacob, Luke and Max SCREAMING, and they ran into this room, where they thought was where the screams were coming from. They all had a big fight, with Luke and Ethan coming into the mix, until they heard Michael shouting:

"HEY GUYS, I FOUND THE CENTER I THINK!" With this, the group shouted at Michael to keep shouting back, so they could find him, which they eventually did. They all asked Michael why he ran off, and he said he just walked down the hallway, and JJ went in the opposite direction. The group then had ANOTHER argument, until they realized that the bag was shaking, and rapidly. Dylan rushed towards it, and said, quickly:

"EVERYBODY STAND BACK! I'm gonna open this bag!" With this, JJ got out some drums and drumsticks from seemingly nowhere, and proceeded to begin a drumroll.

Everybody watched, frozen in time as Dylan pulled out a… Pokeball? At first, everybody was upset, until Jeremy thought of an idea… and you could very easily tell that because JJ was holding a lightbulb above Jeremy's head.

"Just throw the Pokeball, and see what happens! Maybe it's a Pokemon!" Everybody cheered at this idea, but Dylan quickly shushed them. He aimed, and he fired. It took a few seconds, but eventually the Pokeball opened up, and a figure came out. As it did, however, everybody was freaked out. Well, except Jacob, because he had already predicted it would happen, and Jeremy, OF COURSE, knew about this, and just smiled when the figure emerged.

The figure? Why, OF COURSE, it was none other than a… Mewtwo.

"WHAT!? B-but… how!?" Dylan was astonished. How did this Trainer have a MEWTWO!? None of it made sense!

"Hey, 2 things real quick: 1) What about Cresselia? And 2) HOW DID THAT TRAINER EXPECT YOU, OR ANY OF US FOR THAT MATTER, TO GET MEWTWO TO ACTUALLY LISTEN TO US!?" Jeremy explained, startling the crowd… except Mewtwo, that is. It didn't even move at ALL!

Suddenly, JJ got a dummy and told Dylan to tell Mewtwo to attack it.

"Um… OK? MEWTWO, USE Dream Eater!" Dylan told the Pokemon, which obliged without hesitation. It attacked the Dummy so hard that it blew it's socks off. No, literally, the feet of the dummy ACTUALLY CAME OFF! THE CROWD WENT WILD!

"WOW! I was not expecting it to react like that!" Max said, taking his earbuds out.

"Looks like you got a new Pokemon, dude!" Luke said, clapping in applause.

"No, seriously, what about Cresselia?" With Jeremy's response, Dylan didn't know what to do. Maybe just not use it? Keep it as a backup if Mewtwo SOMEHOW faints? Release it back into the wild?

"I dunno. Let's just hold onto it for now, and wait to see what to do with it." Dylan said, and with that everybody was gone. Except for one.

"Sir?" A figure emerged from the shadows, talking on his phone.

"Yes, Ice Bear?" The person on the phone replied.

"They've got a Mewtwo. I repeat, A MEWTWO."

"Well, go do something about it, you crazy bear!"

"Ok. Ice Bear will. Goodbye." With this, Ice Bear hung up on the person on the phone, and turned his phone off.

"Trust me - Ice Bear will beat you in a Pokemon battle, and when Ice Bear does, your Pokemon are MINE!"

 **2 and a half hours later…**

The octa-group was walking around town, wondering what to do next. Go to some of the gyms? Find Ice Bear? Maybe recruit some more of their friends? Their next move would still be game-changing regardless. More members, revenge, or fame and glory… Or possibly all 3 of those options!

"Guys, I'm getting hungry. Should we eat or something?" Ethan eventually asked, as everybody else's stomach growled.

"Agreed. I got some food earlier, so I guess we shall eat!" Jeremy said, opening his lunch box and drinking some Apple Juice.

Eventually, the group decided to stick around, and told spooky stories and just overall had a good laugh. Eventually, it was Michael's turn and he brought up the disappearances of Pokemon this time, not humans. Suddenly, Dylan got an idea.

"Wait, it just hit me - if Pokemon don't die, and only faint, how did Solgaleo die!?" Everybody stopped what they were doing at this, packed up their lunches, and ran towards Solgaleo's grave.


	5. Not-So-Quick Pit Stop

As the group was running towards the grave, they quickly spotted something on the hill that was nearby.

"Hey, look at that! It's a… a…" Jeremy tried to make out what it was, but failed. Miserably.

"I think it's a house!" Michael and Ethan both pointed out. "Let's go there!"

"But what about the grave!?" Jacob yelled at them.

"Relax, dude! The grave is the same direction as this house is, we'll be FINE!" Dylan pointed out, with Max nodding his head despite not understanding what they were talking about.

"Ugh… fine." Jacob said, as they proceeded up the hill.

 **2 hours and 45 minutes later…**

"UGH! We've… been climbing… for nearly… 3… dang… hours!" Jeremy panted, exhausted from the tiring journey.

"But look… on the... bright side… we're… almost… there!" Max tried to persuade Jeremy to keep going, and he wasn't lying, either. They were about another 30 seconds away from the front door.

Eventually, they made it. They finally made it! They ran inside, despite having basically 0 energy, and not even having a full meal in their stomachs at this point.

"Woah… it's abandoned! Again!" Jeremy pointed out.

"Bravo, Captain Obvious." Jacob pointed out. Suddenly, Michael yelled out that there was a downstairs,quickly rushed towards the stairs. The group tried to stop him, but knowing Michael they knew that it was probably too late to stop him. They ran downstairs with him, and opened the 2 doors that lied ahead of them.

A bright light emerged in front of them. A crowd was cheering for… someone… probably them. When they could finally see, they were awarded with a GIGANTIC room, 2 doors about 50 metres away, 2 giant stages to the left and right, and…

"ICE BEAR!?" The group shouted at once, gasping. Suddenly, a robot appeared in the middle of the gymnasium.

"Hello, one and all, and welcome to the Y.M.C.A Gym!" The robot said. "I will be your referee for this battle!"

"Battle? Oh no…" Jacob muttered, staring at the crowds surrounding them.

Ice Bear randomly pushed the robot aside, and said:

"Listen here, folks. This contract-" He pulled out a piece of paper, which was regarding rules for battles at the 'Y.M.C.A Gym'. "proves that only teams of 4 can fight at once. You've gotta choose 4 of you fools to battle me!" With that, he proceeded to get another piece of paper before the group could even get the facts through their minds.

"Also, here's the deal: If you win, I'll give you any legendary you want." The group cheered at this, but Ice Bear quickly continued. "BUT, however, if I win, you have to give me EVERY. SINGLE. POKEMON. THAT. YOU. OWN!" The crowd gasped at this. Meanwhile, Ethan pondered how 2 separate crowds who were at least 50 metres away could hear everything that they said. Yet again, it was probably because Ice Bear yelled. "You got 10 minutes. Good luck."

The group eventually decided to randomly pick, so nobody would feel bad. It turned out that Jacob, Dylan, Michael and JJ got to fight Ice Bear's Pokemon.

"Alright!" The robot suddenly spoke. "The battle is about to begin! Grab your Pokemon!"

With this, the group and Ice Bear grabbed their Pokemon. Shortly afterwards, the robot started counting down.

"3!"

The group got their Pokemon out.

"2!"

Ice Bear got out his first Pokemon, Beartic.

"1!"

"WAIT, STOP!" Jeremy cried out. "How are there 2 Ice Bears!?"

Ice Bear literally facepawed himself right then and there. "Ice Bear does not have a cloning machine. There is no such thing as a cloning machi-" With this, the sounds of 2 doors opening echoed across the stadium, and a few wires, and a giant, metallic structure was seen inside - just like how a cloning machine would look like.

"Is that… A CLONING MACHINE!?" Jeremy yelled. With this, Ice Bear immediately closed the doors, and acted like nothing happened, even though the Beartic Pokemon he had wasn't even a clone of himself… Huh. Weird.

"BEGIN!"

With this, the crowd went WILD! A screen popped up showing all the health, just like the last few times.

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 344%**

 **DYLAN / Mewtwo = 416%**

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 374%**

 **JJ / Articuno = 384%**

 **ICE BEAR / Beartic = 394%**

Ice Bear reacted swiftly enough to get the first attack.

"BEARTIC, USE Superpower!" The Pokemon obliged, striking Lycanroc right in the chest.

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 344%**

 **DYLAN / Mewtwo = 416%**

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 254%**

 **JJ / Articuno = 384%**

 **ICE BEAR / Beartic = 394%**

"Darnit!" Michael said.

"MEWTWO, USE Psystrike!"

Mewtwo quickly proceeded, attacking Beartic and bringing it down to a not-that-quite-staggering 294% damage.

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 344%**

 **DYLAN / Mewtwo = 416%**

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 254%**

 **JJ / Articuno = 384%**

 **ICE BEAR / Beartic = 294%**

"Grrr…" Ice Bear mumbled. "BEARTIC, USE Blizzard!"

Beartic growled, and striked Mega Lucario dead on.

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 234%**

 **DYLAN / Mewtwo = 416%**

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 254%**

 **JJ / Articuno = 384%**

 **ICE BEAR / Beartic = 294%**

"NOO!" Jacob screamed. "MEGA LUCARIO, USE Close Combat!"

Mega Lucario agreed, and struck Beartic.

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 234%**

 **DYLAN / Mewtwo = 416%**

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 254%**

 **JJ / Articuno = 384%**

 **ICE BEAR / Beartic = 184%**

Ice Bear mumbled something under his breath, before keeping on with the fight. "BEARTIC, USE Icicle Crash!"

Beartic obliged, and struck both Mewtwo and Articuno, which means…

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 234%**

 **DYLAN / Mewtwo = 373.5%**

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 254%**

 **JJ / Articuno = 341.5%**

 **ICE BEAR / Beartic = 184%**

"ARTICUNO, USE Hurricane!"

Articuno obliged, but hit Beartic AND Lycanroc instead of just Beartic.

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 234%**

 **DYLAN / Mewtwo = 373.5%**

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 199%**

 **JJ / Articuno = 341.5%**

 **ICE BEAR / Beartic = 129%**

Dylan was about to finish Beartic off, when suddenly, a loud rumbling noise came from the front door. The group paused, and turned towards it, but they couldn't quite figure out what it was. Suddenly, however, Jeremy screamed at the top of his lungs: "DUCK!" Before the group could react, a gigantic herd of Tauros came in straight through the door, and attacked everybody. Strangely, they did SO MUCH damage, that everybody got down to 1% health!

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 1%**

 **DYLAN / Mewtwo = 1%**

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 1%**

 **JJ / Articuno = 1%**

 **ICE BEAR / Beartic = 1%**

Everybody, even Ice Bear, freaked out. They weren't ready for this! Suddenly, JJ devised a plan while Ice Bear was desperately trying to heal his Beartic. He told everybody to get Beartic down to EXACTLY 0.77% health, and then just 'leave it to him'. They obliged, and suddenly…

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 1%**

 **DYLAN / Mewtwo = 1%**

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 1%**

 **JJ / Articuno = 1%**

 **ICE BEAR / Beartic = 0.77%**

"Ok… HERE WE GO!" JJ screamed, and charged towards Beartic, with his eyes once again turned blue. The crowd, nor the group could see what happened, since after JJ got right in front of Beartic, it was just a puff of smoke. When the smoke was cleared, however, Ice Bear had run off, Beartic was collapsed, fainted on the floor, and JJ's eyes were back to normal.

"I'm stronger than you, pal."

The crowd cheered and roared, as the group realized that they defeated Ice Bear!

"Congratulations to Jacob, Dylan, Michael and JJ, for winning the Y.M.C.A Gym! Here's your badge!" The robot came back, and gave all everybody in the group a badge, even the ones who didn't participate! With that, the group left, with one more mission in mind:

Recruit some new members!

"Wait a second - why'd you need him at exactly 0.77% health? Isn't that a bit… odd?" Jeremy asked JJ, who was still smirking at the thought of finally beating Ice Bear - and for good, too.

"Simple - my bare hands are just that strong."


	6. New Recruits and Old Enemies

**In the older version, this was CHAPTER 14/15/16. OH! MY! GOD!**

Ice Bear ran up the stairs like a madman from there, and when he arrived to the final floor, he was greeted by the Brogrammers.

"Oh, why hello there bear! I expected you to arrive he-"

Suddenly, the group rushed up the last of the stairs, and collapsed on the floor.

"Did… we... make it?" Adam was the first to his feet, and when he saw the Brogrammers, he was confused. Sure, he knew that the Brogrammers EXISTED, but who they were exactly was unclear to him.

"Okay, hold on - who the heck are you?" Barry asked the group.

"Well, I'm Dylan, and these are…" Dylan took a breath… "Jeremy, Jacob, JJ, Luke, Max, Michael, Ethan, Catherine, Arsema, Ryan and that's Adam." He sighed as he finished his sentence.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna ignore that… Anyways, I dunno what you kids are doing here, but you better get out. NOW."

"Why should we?" Arsema and Catherine both asked at the same time, confused.

"Just do it already you crazy kids!" Barry was getting annoyed at this point, and therefore, he didn't spot Ice Bear looking at his machine and spotting the electrical currents that lead to...

"Hey, we're not crazy!" Jacob stood up for the group.

"Yes, you are. You just followed a bear into a CLOSED building, which he got into I assume by breaking in! Speaking of which, where is that little guy?" Barry looked around, and eventually saw Ice Bear trying to find the end of the wire.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Barry screamed. "BRYCE, GET THE BATTLEBOTS!"

"Wait, battlebots!?" Luke screamed in shock, but Barry didn't reply. Bryce came out shortly afterwards, and threw the bots straight at Barry.

"Ugh… TURN THEM ON, NOT THROW THEM! And if you ARE going to throw them, at least throw them at that stupid bear, not me!" Bryce stayed quiet from there on in. He grabbed even more bots, and turned them on. Coincidentally, however, he laid them on the ground and turned them on right as Ice Bear came around the corner… and tripped up in them.

"Ha! That was hilarious!" Barry said, actually being proud of Bryce for once. He then turned to the group, who now had their Pokemon out. "And why are you still here, might I ask?"

"We found the note you put at the cave." Jeremy said, in a firm voice. "And we know that you KIDNAPPED GRIZZ AND PANDA - I saw the portraits, that's how I know the names - AND TRAPPED THEM TO THAT MACHINE TO ELECTROCUTE THEM." Ice Bear gasped at this, and turned around to find Grizz and Panda attached to some wires of some sort, their eyes and mouths both blindfolded.

"Well, I guess you found out." Barry said. "But so what? My friends have been guarding this entire place, and are now guarding the staircase, and even if you escape, you have no proof! You can't do anything about it! HA!"

"Well, true, we can't." Jeremy replied, his voice firm once more. "But they can." Suddenly, 2 police officers came rushing through the door, and shouted:

"FREEZE AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!" The group, minus Jeremy, put their hands up.

"Dude, why aren't you putting your hands up!?" Luke whispered to Jeremy, to which he replied:

"Because me and my friend called them." Luke was confused and skeptical, too, at first, but when the officers said their next sentence, he was reassured.

"You kids can leave, but YOU GUYS." He pointed his gun at the Brogrammers and Ice Bear. "Are coming with us."

"Wait, what did he do?" Grizz, now untied, asked in confusion, as he pointed as Ice Bear.

"Yeah, Ice wouldn't do anything!" Panda, also now untied, responded.

"Says here that these pro-" The officer got evil glares from the Brogrammers. "Brogrammers, sorry, are wanted for kidnapping, and illegal construction, and this bear is under arrest for burning a house down. It's crazy, too. We've been trying to catch this guy for YEARS!"

"WAIT, WHAT!?" Grizz and Panda were shocked, and turned to Ice Bear in confusion.

"Bro, please tell me they're lying! PLEASE!" Grizz immediately pleaded with Ice Bear. Ice Bear, on the verge of tears, shook his head no.

"HE BURNED MY HOUSE DOWN AND BURNED MY BROTHER ALIVE IN THE PROCESS, TOO!" JJ suddenly interrupted the duo.

"But why bro? Why…" Panda was crying at this point, almost dropping his phone in the process.

"Ice Bear can't explain… he just can't."

"Well, Ice Bear WILL explain at the prison. Come on pal, you're coming with me." The police officers dragged Ice Bear, Barry and Bryce away. As they did, however, they could hear JJ cheering, Grizz and Panda were crying, and… well, that was it.

After this, Grizz and Panda left in a hurry, so much so that Panda almost forgot his phone and had to rely on Ryan to give it to him.

Speaking of which, Ryan, Adam, Luke, Max and Ethan had to leave for another gym, Catherine and Arsema both went to Catherine's house, and Michael just left to go to his own home. This just left Jeremy, Dylan, Jacob and JJ, the original trio plus one, to ponder about the incident.

"Wait a second!" Jeremy said, as he caught the attention of everybody else. "Remember when we fought Ice Bear for the first time?"

"Duh, of course we do! That's the only reason we're even here!" Jacob replied.

"Remember how he mentioned he'd burn us alive?"

 **FLASHBACK TIME!**

 _This ticked Ice Bear off, so much so that he pulled out his axe._

" _Woah woah woah, easy man, it's just a Pokemon…" Jacob tried to calm Ice Bear down, but he just shoved Jacob to the side, and ran straight for Jeremy and Aerodactyl._

" _Dude, just relax!" Dylan tried the same tactic as Jacob, but was also shoved._

" _Ice Bear, please just RELAX!" Jeremy screamed._

" _You know that Ice Bear doesn't like heat. Now Ice Bear's gonna BURN YOU ALIVE!" Ice Bear replied, forming a smile on his face for once._

" _No… no… NO!" Jeremy covered his face, waiting for the impact._

 **FLASHBACK TIME... over? Awwww! (sad face)**

"Yeah, so?" Dylan was confused, as was Jacob, but JJ knew what was coming.

"Not only did he remember his previous house burning… but I think that he was going to do it with the same 'Pikachu' that we saw earlier!"

"If by earlier you mean 2 or 3 weeks ago, then yes that sort of makes sense…" Dylan replied, not as confused as before, but was still trying to process what Jeremy had just said.

"Think about it! They were accomplices in crime!" That was the sentence that had crossed the line for the group. It made sense now! To top it off, Jeremy gave the final verdict, just to make sure that it got wrapped inside the group's heads.

"Ice Bear used to work for an evil Pokemon team… far more evil than Team Rocket… to create a Pokemon that would scare and battle non-Pokemon trainers. If that didn't work, it's owner, The Guardian of the Forest, would come and battle the group. If that STILL didn't work, it would try to break into the person's house. If the security system was too strong for it, however, Ice Bear would BURN THE HOUSE DOWN INSTEAD. This same tactic caused my parents to go missing, and caused JJ's brother to burn alive."

At this point, the group only had 1 more question: How long did Jeremy know all of this, and why did he keep it away from the public, and his own friends, for so long?

Jacob asked this question, and got a reply rather quickly.

"Simple. I knew it from the day my house burned down. I wanted to tell somebody, but I knew nobody would believe me. The day I seen that 'Pikachu' with you guys, I knew Ice Bear was still around, so I let everything fall into place, up until he got arrested."

"So… now that we defeated Ice Bear, and practically saved the town… now what?" Dylan finally spoke again, and Jacob and JJ agreed with him.

"Maybe defeat an Elite 4 trainer, and after that…" Jeremy went quiet. "I don't know…"


	7. Call This Payback

**In the older version, this was CHAPTER 14/15/16. OH! MY! GOD!**

Ice Bear ran up the stairs like a madman from there, and when he arrived to the final floor, he was greeted by the Brogrammers.

"Oh, why hello there bear! I expected you to arrive he-"

Suddenly, the group rushed up the last of the stairs, and collapsed on the floor.

"Did… we... make it?" Adam was the first to his feet, and when he saw the Brogrammers, he was confused. Sure, he knew that the Brogrammers EXISTED, but who they were exactly was unclear to him.

"Okay, hold on - who the heck are you?" Barry asked the group.

"Well, I'm Dylan, and these are…" Dylan took a breath… "Jeremy, Jacob, JJ, Luke, Max, Michael, Ethan, Catherine, Arsema, Ryan and that's Adam." He sighed as he finished his sentence.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna ignore that… Anyways, I dunno what you kids are doing here, but you better get out. NOW."

"Why should we?" Arsema and Catherine both asked at the same time, confused.

"Just do it already you crazy kids!" Barry was getting annoyed at this point, and therefore, he didn't spot Ice Bear looking at his machine and spotting the electrical currents that lead to...

"Hey, we're not crazy!" Jacob stood up for the group.

"Yes, you are. You just followed a bear into a CLOSED building, which he got into I assume by breaking in! Speaking of which, where is that little guy?" Barry looked around, and eventually saw Ice Bear trying to find the end of the wire.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Barry screamed. "BRYCE, GET THE BATTLEBOTS!"

"Wait, battlebots!?" Luke screamed in shock, but Barry didn't reply. Bryce came out shortly afterwards, and threw the bots straight at Barry.

"Ugh… TURN THEM ON, NOT THROW THEM! And if you ARE going to throw them, at least throw them at that stupid bear, not me!" Bryce stayed quiet from there on in. He grabbed even more bots, and turned them on. Coincidentally, however, he laid them on the ground and turned them on right as Ice Bear came around the corner… and tripped up in them.

"Ha! That was hilarious!" Barry said, actually being proud of Bryce for once. He then turned to the group, who now had their Pokemon out. "And why are you still here, might I ask?"

"We found the note you put at the cave." Jeremy said, in a firm voice. "And we know that you KIDNAPPED GRIZZ AND PANDA - I saw the portraits, that's how I know the names - AND TRAPPED THEM TO THAT MACHINE TO ELECTROCUTE THEM." Ice Bear gasped at this, and turned around to find Grizz and Panda attached to some wires of some sort, their eyes and mouths both blindfolded.

"Well, I guess you found out." Barry said. "But so what? My friends have been guarding this entire place, and are now guarding the staircase, and even if you escape, you have no proof! You can't do anything about it! HA!"

"Well, true, we can't." Jeremy replied, his voice firm once more. "But they can." Suddenly, 2 police officers came rushing through the door, and shouted:

"FREEZE AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!" The group, minus Jeremy, put their hands up.

"Dude, why aren't you putting your hands up!?" Luke whispered to Jeremy, to which he replied:

"Because me and my friend called them." Luke was confused and skeptical, too, at first, but when the officers said their next sentence, he was reassured.

"You kids can leave, but YOU GUYS." He pointed his gun at the Brogrammers and Ice Bear. "Are coming with us."

"Wait, what did he do?" Grizz, now untied, asked in confusion, as he pointed as Ice Bear.

"Yeah, Ice wouldn't do anything!" Panda, also now untied, responded.

"Says here that these pro-" The officer got evil glares from the Brogrammers. "Brogrammers, sorry, are wanted for kidnapping, and illegal construction, and this bear is under arrest for burning a house down. It's crazy, too. We've been trying to catch this guy for YEARS!"

"WAIT, WHAT!?" Grizz and Panda were shocked, and turned to Ice Bear in confusion.

"Bro, please tell me they're lying! PLEASE!" Grizz immediately pleaded with Ice Bear. Ice Bear, on the verge of tears, shook his head no.

"HE BURNED MY HOUSE DOWN AND BURNED MY BROTHER ALIVE IN THE PROCESS, TOO!" JJ suddenly interrupted the duo.

"But why bro? Why…" Panda was crying at this point, almost dropping his phone in the process.

"Ice Bear can't explain… he just can't."

"Well, Ice Bear WILL explain at the prison. Come on pal, you're coming with me." The police officers dragged Ice Bear, Barry and Bryce away. As they did, however, they could hear JJ cheering, Grizz and Panda were crying, and… well, that was it.

After this, Grizz and Panda left in a hurry, so much so that Panda almost forgot his phone and had to rely on Ryan to give it to him.

Speaking of which, Ryan, Adam, Luke, Max and Ethan had to leave for another gym, Catherine and Arsema both went to Catherine's house, and Michael just left to go to his own home. This just left Jeremy, Dylan, Jacob and JJ, the original trio plus one, to ponder about the incident.

"Wait a second!" Jeremy said, as he caught the attention of everybody else. "Remember when we fought Ice Bear for the first time?"

"Duh, of course we do! That's the only reason we're even here!" Jacob replied.

"Remember how he mentioned he'd burn us alive?"

 **FLASHBACK TIME!**

 _This ticked Ice Bear off, so much so that he pulled out his axe._

" _Woah woah woah, easy man, it's just a Pokemon…" Jacob tried to calm Ice Bear down, but he just shoved Jacob to the side, and ran straight for Jeremy and Aerodactyl._

" _Dude, just relax!" Dylan tried the same tactic as Jacob, but was also shoved._

" _Ice Bear, please just RELAX!" Jeremy screamed._

" _You know that Ice Bear doesn't like heat. Now Ice Bear's gonna BURN YOU ALIVE!" Ice Bear replied, forming a smile on his face for once._

" _No… no… NO!" Jeremy covered his face, waiting for the impact._

 **FLASHBACK TIME... over? Awwww! (sad face)**

"Yeah, so?" Dylan was confused, as was Jacob, but JJ knew what was coming.

"Not only did he remember his previous house burning… but I think that he was going to do it with the same 'Pikachu' that we saw earlier!"

"If by earlier you mean 2 or 3 weeks ago, then yes that sort of makes sense…" Dylan replied, not as confused as before, but was still trying to process what Jeremy had just said.

"Think about it! They were accomplices in crime!" That was the sentence that had crossed the line for the group. It made sense now! To top it off, Jeremy gave the final verdict, just to make sure that it got wrapped inside the group's heads.

"Ice Bear used to work for an evil Pokemon team… far more evil than Team Rocket… to create a Pokemon that would scare and battle non-Pokemon trainers. If that didn't work, it's owner, The Guardian of the Forest, would come and battle the group. If that STILL didn't work, it would try to break into the person's house. If the security system was too strong for it, however, Ice Bear would BURN THE HOUSE DOWN INSTEAD. This same tactic caused my parents to go missing, and caused JJ's brother to burn alive."

At this point, the group only had 1 more question: How long did Jeremy know all of this, and why did he keep it away from the public, and his own friends, for so long?

Jacob asked this question, and got a reply rather quickly.

"Simple. I knew it from the day my house burned down. I wanted to tell somebody, but I knew nobody would believe me. The day I seen that 'Pikachu' with you guys, I knew Ice Bear was still around, so I let everything fall into place, up until he got arrested."

"So… now that we defeated Ice Bear, and practically saved the town… now what?" Dylan finally spoke again, and Jacob and JJ agreed with him.

"Maybe defeat an Elite 4 trainer, and after that…" Jeremy went quiet. "I don't know…"


	8. Chemical Wasps

**More disclaimers! Oh boy, my favourite! (SARCASM ALERT IS OVER 9000!)**

 **1) Yes, yes, yes, I am aware that Sam and Nicholas aren't ACTUALLY Elite 4 members. But, to quote my previous disclaimer from the 1st chapter...**

 **"3)** **This is NOT IN THE OFFICIAL POKEMON UNIVERSE, and this DOES NOT FOLLOW NORMAL POKEMON RULES.** **For example, there are sections in the story where more than 1 attack is used in 1 move."**

 **So, yeah, there's that. Anyway, let's-a-go! (smiley face)**

 **WAIT! STOP! WE'VE GOT ANOTHER NOTICE!**

 **2) Yes, I am fully aware that tournaments DO NOT WORK LIKE THIS! But, again, I've already mentioned that this is NOT IN THE OFFICIAL POKEMON UNIVERSE.**

They had prepared like crazy.

They had practiced even more.

They had waited for over a week.

And they had lots of supporters backing them up.

"THE CHEMICAL WASPS VS ELITE 4 MEMBERS Sam AND Nicholas! WHO WILL WIN!?"

December 24th. The day before Christmas.

Their goal? All profits went to charity, but besides that… they wanted to win. To show people that miracles happen, and that anything is possible. To make millions of people in the world happy.

As they summoned their Pokemon and got ready for battle, the HP / Health Bar screen popped up.

 **JEREMY / Aerodactyl = 1000%**

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 1000%**

 **DYLAN / Mewtwo = 1000%**

 **JJ / Giratina = 1000%**

 **LUKE / Mega Aerodactyl = 1000%**

 **ETHAN / Mega Gengar = 1000%**

 **MAX / Keldeo = 1000%**

 **SAM / Mew = 1000%**

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 1000%**

 **CATHERINE / Luxray = 1000%**

 **ARSEMA / Kyurem = 1000%**

 **RYAN / Mega Charizard = 1000%**

 **ADAM / Solgaleo = 1000%**

 **DANIEL / Lugia = 1000%**

 **DANNY / Latias = 1000%**

 **NICHOLAS / Mew = 1000%**

Oh, I almost forgot to mention - they found 2 more recruits to top their team off at 14 - a new world record, might I add! - to confirm a good chance at victory.

Also, everybody's Pokemon health got increased to 1000%, just to make things longer… yeah don't ask.

"ALRIGHT! Let's get this started! You already know this rules, so let's BEGIN!"

With this, the groups each got ready. 7 people were fighting Sam, and the other 7 people were fighting Nicholas.

"ON YOUR MARK…"

"GET SET…"

"GO!"

 _ **Battle #1: SAM**_

"MEW, USE Explosion!" Sam was already attacking, not even seconds after the robot commenced the battle. Mew obliged, and quickly attacked Luke and Max, dealing them 125% damage each.

 **JEREMY / Aerodactyl = 1000%**

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 1000%**

 **DYLAN / Mewtwo = 1000%**

 **JJ / Giratina = 1000%**

 **LUKE / Mega Aerodactyl = 875%**

 **ETHAN / Mega Gengar = 1000%**

 **MAX / Keldeo = 875%**

 **SAM / Mew = 1000%**

Although the group was shocked at this quick attack, they, just as quickly, attacked back.

"MEGA LUCARIO, USE Focus Blast!"

The mega evolution attacked the Mew, but it accidently backfired, and dealt only 75% damage to Mew, and a whopping 75% damage to Dylan. Shocker, eh?

 **JEREMY / Aerodactyl = 1000%**

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 1000%**

 **DYLAN / Mewtwo = 925%**

 **JJ / Giratina = 1000%**

 **LUKE / Mega Aerodactyl = 875%**

 **ETHAN / Mega Gengar = 1000%**

 **MAX / Keldeo = 875%**

 **SAM / Mew = 925%**

"Wow. Wasn't that smart?" Sam mocked the failed attack, but he also failed to realize that JJ also had an attack up his sleeve.

"MEGA GENGAR, USE Explosion!"

Even though it had already been used by Sam earlier on, Ethan hadn't used it yet so… yeah… he dealt MAD damage.

 **JEREMY / Aerodactyl = 1000%**

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 1000%**

 **DYLAN / Mewtwo = 925%**

 **JJ / Giratina = 1000%**

 **LUKE / Mega Aerodactyl = 875%**

 **ETHAN / Mega Gengar = 1000%**

 **MAX / Keldeo = 875%**

 **SAM / Mew = 675%**

"Dangit!" Sam was annoyed by this, and quickly struck back. "MEW, USE Hyper Beam!"

Mew, obviously, accepted this, and swiftly attacked Ethan.

 **JEREMY / Aerodactyl = 1000%**

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 1000%**

 **DYLAN / Mewtwo = 925%**

 **JJ / Giratina = 1000%**

 **LUKE / Mega Aerodactyl = 875%**

 **ETHAN / Mega Gengar = 850%**

 **MAX / Keldeo = 875%**

 **SAM / Mew = 675%**

"GIRATINA, USE Thunder!" JJ came out of the blue with this attack, so much so that Mew had no time to dodge the attack. Like, at all.

 **JEREMY / Aerodactyl = 1000%**

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 1000%**

 **DYLAN / Mewtwo = 925%**

 **JJ / Giratina = 1000%**

 **LUKE / Mega Aerodactyl = 875%**

 **ETHAN / Mega Gengar = 850%**

 **MAX / Keldeo = 875%**

 **SAM / Mew = 565%**

"Grr… MEW, USE Giga Impact!" Sam yelled, as the Pokemon nearly knocked a tooth out of Keldeo's mouth.

 **JEREMY / Aerodactyl = 1000%**

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 1000%**

 **DYLAN / Mewtwo = 925%**

 **JJ / Giratina = 1000%**

 **LUKE / Mega Aerodactyl = 875%**

 **ETHAN / Mega Gengar = 850%**

 **MAX / Keldeo = 725%**

 **SAM / Mew = 565%**

Jeremy was about to attack, and swiftly knock Mew's health down DRASTICALLY, but however a herd of Tauros came out of nowhere. Again. But this time, they only dealt 125% damage each.

 **JEREMY / Aerodactyl = 875%**

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 875%**

 **DYLAN / Mewtwo = 800%**

 **JJ / Giratina = 875%**

 **LUKE / Mega Aerodactyl = 750%**

 **ETHAN / Mega Gengar = 725%**

 **MAX / Keldeo = 600%**

 **SAM / Mew = 395%**

Sam used this to his advantage, and yelled. "MEW, USE Explosion!" Mew attacked instantly, whacking Max's health down, and FAST.

 **JEREMY / Aerodactyl = 875%**

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 875%**

 **DYLAN / Mewtwo = 800%**

 **JJ / Giratina = 875%**

 **LUKE / Mega Aerodactyl = 750%**

 **ETHAN / Mega Gengar = 725%**

 **MAX / Keldeo = 350%**

 **SAM / Mew = 395%**

"KELDEO, USE Hyper Beam!" Max just had the worst luck today, however, as Keldeo accidently dealt ALL 150% DAMAGE TO ITSELF!

 **JEREMY / Aerodactyl = 875%**

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 875%**

 **DYLAN / Mewtwo = 800%**

 **JJ / Giratina = 875%**

 **LUKE / Mega Aerodactyl = 750%**

 **ETHAN / Mega Gengar = 725%**

 **MAX / Keldeo = 200%**

 **SAM / Mew = 395%**

Sam got back to attacking, and since he missed one attack, that meant that he could attack TWICE. He targetted Max this time. "MEW, USE Explosion AND Hyper Beam!"

 **JEREMY / Aerodactyl = 875%**

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 875%**

 **DYLAN / Mewtwo = 800%**

 **JJ / Giratina = 875%**

 **LUKE / Mega Aerodactyl = 750%**

 **ETHAN / Mega Gengar = 725%**

 **MAX / Keldeo = 0%**

 **SAM / Mew = 395%**

"OH, LOOKS LIKE MAX AND HIS KELDEO ARE BOTH OUT!" The robot said, as Max just sighed and walked to the benches. However, since 200% damage was still left on the table, it all went straight to the next person on the chopping block, which was Ethan and his Mega Gengar.

 **JEREMY / Aerodactyl = 875%**

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 875%**

 **DYLAN / Mewtwo = 800%**

 **JJ / Giratina = 875%**

 **LUKE / Mega Aerodactyl = 750%**

 **ETHAN / Mega Gengar = 525%**

 **SAM / Mew = 395%**

"AERODACTYL, USE Giga Impact!" Jeremy and his Aerodactyl FINALLY attacked! Hooray!

 **JEREMY / Aerodactyl = 875%**

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 875%**

 **DYLAN / Mewtwo = 800%**

 **JJ / Giratina = 875%**

 **LUKE / Mega Aerodactyl = 750%**

 **ETHAN / Mega Gengar = 525%**

 **SAM / Mew = 245%**

"NO. YOU. DON'T! MEW, USE Overheat!" This was pretty useful, and a smart tactic might I add, because not only was Mega Gengar 130% health less, but EVERYBODY was … well … overheated.

 **JEREMY / Aerodactyl = 875%**

 **JACOB / Mega Lucario = 875%**

 **DYLAN / Mewtwo = 800%**

 **JJ / Giratina = 875%**

 **LUKE / Mega Aerodactyl = 750%**

 **ETHAN / Mega Gengar = 395%**

 **SAM / Mew = 245%**

Now, Dylan could've easily caused Mew to faint, but however, screams and pure terror were coming from the other side of the wall that prevented each group from seeing one another's battles. When they decided to investigate, what they found was… devastating.

 **FLASHBACK TIME IS BACK! (smiley face) Except that this is technically YET ANOTHER 'Meanwhile'... GOD DANGIT!**

" _ON YOUR MARK…"_

" _GET SET…"_

" _GO!"_

 _This is what happened at the other battle._

 **FLASHBACK TIME IS... over? Awww! (sad face, again)**

 _ **Battle #2: NICHOLAS**_

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 1000%**

 **CATHERINE / Luxray = 1000%**

 **ARSEMA / Kyurem = 1000%**

 **RYAN / Mega Charizard = 1000%**

 **ADAM / Solgaleo = 1000%**

 **DANIEL / Lugia = 1000%**

 **DANNY / Latias = 1000%**

 **NICHOLAS / Mew = 1000%**

Unlike the first battle, Danny ended up attacking first.

"LATIAS, USE Thunder!" The Pokemon reacted quickly, filling the air with the sound of… well, Thunder, of course!

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 1000%**

 **CATHERINE / Luxray = 1000%**

 **ARSEMA / Kyurem = 1000%**

 **RYAN / Mega Charizard = 1000%**

 **ADAM / Solgaleo = 1000%**

 **DANIEL / Lugia = 1000%**

 **DANNY / Latias = 1000%**

 **NICHOLAS / Mew = 890%**

Nicholas knew that the first attack would be a medium-damage sized attack. Believe me, he's fought PLENTY of Pokemon trainers to know that. Anyways, it would then follow by a strong attack, and then the entire group would quickly finish him off. So, he decided to screw up their order.

"MEW, USE Explosion!" Mew attacked sharply, and dealt ALL the damage towards Latias.

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 1000%**

 **CATHERINE / Luxray = 1000%**

 **ARSEMA / Kyurem = 1000%**

 **RYAN / Mega Charizard = 1000%**

 **ADAM / Solgaleo = 1000%**

 **DANIEL / Lugia = 1000%**

 **DANNY / Latias = 750%**

 **NICHOLAS / Mew = 890%**

"Oh boy… LUXRAY, USE Giga Impact!" Catherine leaped into action, and Luxray obliged.

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 1000%**

 **CATHERINE / Luxray = 1000%**

 **ARSEMA / Kyurem = 1000%**

 **RYAN / Mega Charizard = 1000%**

 **ADAM / Solgaleo = 1000%**

 **DANIEL / Lugia = 1000%**

 **DANNY / Latias = 750%**

 **NICHOLAS / Mew = 740%**

"Grrr…" Nicholas muttered. "MEW, USE Hyper Beam!" Mew agreed to this, and struck Mega Charizard.

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 1000%**

 **CATHERINE / Luxray = 1000%**

 **ARSEMA / Kyurem = 1000%**

 **RYAN / Mega Charizard = 850%**

 **ADAM / Solgaleo = 1000%**

 **DANIEL / Lugia = 1000%**

 **DANNY / Latias = 750%**

 **NICHOLAS / Mew = 740%**

"SOLGALEO, USE Solar Beam!" Adam commanded his Solgaleo, which of course did just that. Command… itself to literally fail.

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 880%**

 **CATHERINE / Luxray = 1000%**

 **ARSEMA / Kyurem = 1000%**

 **RYAN / Mega Charizard = 850%**

 **ADAM / Solgaleo = 1000%**

 **DANIEL / Lugia = 1000%**

 **DANNY / Latias = 750%**

 **NICHOLAS / Mew = 740%**

"Hey, what was that for!?" Michael yelled at Adam, annoyed that he just got MASSIVE damage dealt to his Pokemon, when it didn't even need to happen!

"It was an accident, dude!" Adam tried to plead with Michael, and it almost worked, too, until Daniel came into the conversation.

"Solar Beam does 120% damage, and has 100% ACCURACY." With this, Michael stared at Adam, looking like he was about to punch Adam square in the face.

All the while, nobody noticed Nicholas planning his attacks, and nobody noticed that a small hole was forming in the ground.

"MEW, USE Explosion AND Blizzard!" This dealt MAD damage to Ryan and Arsema, who's Pokemon lost 250% and 110% damage each, and the Blizzard attack gave a chill in the air to everybody… except two.

Way back in the stadiums of the crowds, Grizz and Panda were watching both the fights going on. As the 'blizzard' spread towards the crowd, the duo had recalled faint memories. And by faint, I don't mean faint at all. They were pretty important memories, actually.

"Ice Bear… would've enjoyed… this breeze…" Panda sighed, and wiped a tear or two from his eye. At the mention of Ice Bear, Grizz looked like he wanted to get up, scream, and then run off into the sunset, but he chose to stay, instead. Meanwhile, the hole grew bigger, and the screen eventually updated.

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 880%**

 **CATHERINE / Luxray = 1000%**

 **ARSEMA / Kyurem = 890%**

 **RYAN / Mega Charizard = 600%**

 **ADAM / Solgaleo = 1000%**

 **DANIEL / Lugia = 1000%**

 **DANNY / Latias = 750%**

 **NICHOLAS / Mew = 740%**

Catherine, Adam and Daniel, who both had 1000% health still standing on their Pokemon, decided to form an EXTREME ATTACK!

"LUXRAY, USE Hyper Beam!'

"SOLGALEO, USE Hyper Beam!"

"LUGIA, USE Hyper Beam!"

All 3 Pokemon attacked immediately, despite all 3 of them using the EXACT SAME ATTACK at the EXACT SAME TIME, whacking Mew down to a whopping total of…

 **MICHAEL / Lycanroc = 880%**

 **CATHERINE / Luxray = 1000%**

 **ARSEMA / Kyurem = 890%**

 **RYAN / Mega Charizard = 600%**

 **ADAM / Solgaleo = 1000%**

 **DANIEL / Lugia = 1000%**

 **DANNY / Latias = 750%**

 **NICHOLAS / Mew = 295%**

Now, 2 sessions later, the battle would be over, and there's a chance that nobody would've fainted except for Nicholas' Mew! However, that didn't happen. Instead, both the crowds AND the entire group screamed in terror as the hole that had been slowly forming behind them without their knowledge made a screeching noise, as it opened up to it's full potential. With this, the group from the first battle, including Sam, ran towards the group.

"Yo, what the heck happened out here!?" Max yelled at the group, to which they simply replied saying that they don't know, but EVERYBODY needs to back up. Nobody knew what was happening… except for Grizz and Panda. They remembered exactly what had happened a few years back, and knew that they HAD to run, or else they would SUFFER at the hands of the creature that was about to emerge from the bottomless pit.

The first thing that everybody saw was an almost pitch black head, with the exception of some crimson-red eyes, and the first thing that everybody heard was the sound of a gurgly voice.

"YOOHOO!"


	9. Double Demise

**FRemember when I said that this was a CLASS PROJECT? Right? Well... you see, here's the thing.**

 **I just assumed that I would NEVER, EVER, EVER post this story onto FFN. Therefore, I did something that ever since I first did it, I regretted it SO BADLY. And, I'm going to be honest with you all, and tell you EXACTLY what I did.**

 **I. Used. Somebody. Else's. CHARACTER! AND IT WAS WITHOUT THEIR CONSENT!**

 **And the ironic part? IT WAS FROM A USER WHO WROTE ON THE "We Bare Bears" FANFICTION ARCHIVE.**

 **In order to try my absolute hardest to make up for this, I will shout their story out right here, AND RIGHT NOW, along with their story!**

 **So, a HUGE shout-out to** **DragonGirl3412, and their story "The Importance of Family"!** **HUGE apologies from me to them, as well, for using their 'Theo' character. I only did this because I thought that this would just stay as a small, teensy tiny class project. Thankfully, our teacher didn't even get CLOSE to reading out the part where Theo was used, so there's that.**

 **With that said, I have indeed edited the story to remove Theo... oh dear GOD that took a long time to do!**

 **Anyway, enjoy! AND CHECK OUT DragonGirl3412 FOR GOD SAKES, PLEASE! JUST GO AHEAD AND DO IT!**

 **(oh my god that felt so awkward and embarassing to type... ;-;)**

The creature emerged from the hole, as everybody screamed as loud as humanly possible.

"Well, well, well... where did I land this time?" The creature spoke, looking around at his surroundings... which mostly consisted of screaming and panicking citizens, that is.

"And, who are you may I ask?" Adam hopped on in and asked.

"Wait a second..." The creature continued, apparently having not heard Adam. "This must be a HUMAN WORLD! Which could only mean one thing..."

"YO, WHO ARE YOU MATE!?" Adam yelled this time, which finally got the creature's attention.

"Oh, hello there young man!" The creature said, mockingly. "Let me explain... I am here to eliminate every big threat in all of these worlds."

"Uhm, I hate to break this to you, sir," Jeremy said, his voice noticeably shaking, "but he asked who you are, not what you do..."

"Oh, well excuse me, mister!" The creature yelled, causing Jeremy to back off rather quickly. "Well, anyway, let me explain... I... AM... EVERYTHING!" The creature then started to shapeshift into multiple things - humans, animals, birds, trains, cars, Pokemon, bears, and EVEN MORE!

"I'm- I'm- I'm, uh... I'm just gonna, uh... I'm just gonna, uh, leave now…" Adam swiftly ran off, along with Max and Ryan shortly afterwards.

"Yes, yes… go on… leave… Besides, you're not the one that I'm looking for…." The creature then turned to the crowds, which were almost empty, and started straight at Grizz and Panda.

"U-u-u-u-u-um... h-h-h-h-hello?" Was all that Panda could get out.

"Hello there... PANDA." The creature replied.

"What the! How did you-" Panda tried to reply, shocked at how the creature knew his name, but he was cut off by the creature pulling out some sort of scanner.

"THIS beauty," The creature said, still trying to operate the device, "can tell me anything about anybody, from their name and age to where they grew up. The main thing is that it also tells me if a certain person is a threat or not." The creature then scanned Panda, and a mechanical voice called out 'THREAT NOT DETECTED'. Panda sighed a sigh of relief at this.

"Great! Awesome! We're just gonna… uhm, we're just gonna... uh... go back home, ok?" Grizz responded, slowly getting ready to sprint like Usain Bolt out the front door.

"NOT SO FAST!" The creature suddenly pulled up a gate that 'no bear could pass'. "It can ALSO tell me if they are RELATED to a threat..." The creature then proceeded to look back at the device, and tapped on the screen. Suddenly, a mechanical voice called out 'CREATURE RELATED TO THREAT'. "See? Now, fess up - WHERE'S. THE. THREAT!?" While the creature and the bears were argueing, the group had way too many questions to count.

 _Who was this guy?_

 _How did he summon a hole to get here?_

 _What kind of monster would ruin a gym battle?_

 _When do I get my coffee?_

Before they could think, however, the creature jumped straight after the bears, to which the group was panicking.

"We gotta save them!" said Catherine.

"No way, they've already done enough harm to us!" Jeremy replied.

"The only bear who's done us harm is Ice Bear! They only attacked us earlier because Ice Bear told them to do so!" Dylan ended the argument. The group was about to plan an attack, when suddenly the sounds of the gate breaking echoed throughout the room. Even the creatue seemed to be shocked by this, and turned towards the door.

"No way!"

"Is that really who I think it is!?"

"HOW'D YOU BREAK THROUGH MY GATE!?"

"More importantly, how'd you get out of prison!?"

"WHEN AM I GETTING MY COFFEE, PEOPLE!?"

"BRO, YOU'RE BACK!" Grizz cheered, having a smile on his face for the first time in slightly over a week.

If you couldn't already tell, it was Ice Bear standing at the door.

"Ice Bear doesn't want or need to explain." With this, he charged after the wretched beast, constantly hitting it with his axe. Meanwhile, the group was staring in awe at the battle.

"Ok, so what do we do?" Ryan had come back, as well as Adam and Max, and basically had little idea about what to do.

"I HAVE A SUGGESTION… HOW ABOUT YOU GET OUT?" The creature, with cuts, scars and bruises all over him, was now full of anger. Grizz, Panda and Ice Bear were knocked out in the corner, with even more cuts and scars. The group, at this point, was TERRIFIED.

"OH, OH, OH, EVEN BETTER - DO YOU WANT THOSE BEARS TO LIVE!?"

"Uh, yeah, duh!" Catherine replied, annoyed and upset at the creature.

"Hang on a second, why does it look like Panda is having an allergy atta- Oh no, you didn't seriously do that… did you?" Jeremy realized the sudden truth that:

"That's right - I fed little 'panpan' over here a few peanuts! And, if you want him to survive, you're going to need - this!" With this, the creature pulled out a needle, with a bluish liquid inside of it - and it was assumed to be the antido-

"Wait a second, can't we just get an epipen or something?" Jeremy asked, to which the group just shrugged.

"No way! Those things aren't just needles that you pass around to everybody! They're sort of like prescription, in a way!" Dylan boldly stated, showcasing HIS epipen to the group - and from there, it was back to square one.

"Here's the deal - I'll give you this, and I'll stop going after the MAJOR THREAT," The creature pointed toward Ice Bear, "if you give me one of your friends! Oh, and by the way, you may gasp now." With that, the group gasped... except for Max, who was still ranting about his coffee. "Oh my god, can somebody PLEASE just shut him up already!?"

"ALL I WANT IS MY COFFEE, PEOPL-" The creature then proceeded to hand Max a cup of coffee, which he gladly took.

"Now, where were we? Oh, yeah, that's right! You have 3 minutes to decide, or else this FAILURE OF A PANDA BEAR will be gone forever! Mwahahahahahahahaha!" This shook the group. They couldn't just pick one of their own friends to DIE!

1 minute passed… they didn't decide.

2 minutes passed… they didn't decide.

2 minutes and 40 seconds had passed… somebody had decided.

"I VOLUNTEER!" Danny had yelled from the crowd. The group gasped, and begged him not to go, but in the end, it was too late. Danny had taken the antidote from the creature's hand, and practically stabbed Panda's arm with it. Jeremy then decided to check his watch.

It had been exactly 2 minutes and 58 seconds since the creature made the offer.

"WELL, THE ANTIDOTE HAS BEEN GIVEN, SO I MUST LIVE UP TO MY HALF OF THE OFFER. GOODBYE, YOU CARELESS FOOLS!" The creature then proceeded to zap Danny directly at his heart, killing him instantly. With that, he disappeared back into the darkness right as the bears woke up - they had no idea that they almost lost their own brother.

With an invisible cloud of silence following them, the group left the building, not saying a word until they were a good 500 inches away from the building.

"So, who wants to try that again?" Jeremy asked, a slight smile on his face. But, however, it was only a slight one. The group, minus the original quartet, had nervous looks on their faces.

"I… um… I've got a… um… A DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT! Yeah, that's it…!" Ryan said, before running off in the opposite direction. "Cya guys!" He called out. The quartet turned towards Daniel and Max.

"We're just too busy with homework-" Daniel was about to say, before Max cut him off.

"I just don't care." With that, Max just casually walked away. Daniel turned towards the quartet.

"Sorry, but at least I tried, right?" The quartet just shrugged. "But, anyways, nah, no thanks, we're good." With that, Daniel just casually walked away. The group turned to Catherine.

"Aw, HECK NO!" With that, Catherine just casually walked away… y'know what? I'm sensing a pattern here. And then, lastly, there was just the quartet, plus Arsema and Adam.

"Mate, if you seriously think that I'm doing that, then you're crazy!" With that, Adam- PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT HE JUST CASUALLY WALKED AWAY AGAIN! -ran off into the distance, which the group just assumed to be, towards where Daniel and Max were once standing. YES! THANK YOU! And, finally, there was Arsema.

"You don't wanna go, do you?" Jeremy asked, to which Arsema just shook her head. "Alrighty then, you can leave!" With that being said, Arsema just full on RAN towards the direction that Catherine had just gone by. "OK, that appears to be all of them! Time to go!" Jeremy was about to walk off, before the rest of the group stopped him.

"Eh… are you sure about that?" Jacob asked, chuckling a bit.

"Yes, I am- we forgot Michael, didn't we?" The group nodded their heads, and pointed to a spot just behind Jacob, where Michael stood still.

"OH! Yay! Somebody actually wants to come with us!" Jeremy jumped up and down in joy.

"Actually, I need to go back home. I was just messing with 'cha!" Michael, and shortly thereafter the rest of the group, started laughing uncontrollably. Eventually, they all stopped, as Michael ran back towards his house. With that being out of the way, the quartet marched forwards, and down the track, with the Sun still beaming on them…

 **|-/**

 **The E-** "CUT!" One of the producers called from out of th- Wait, WHAT!? What's going on!? "The story isn't over yet! You still got 8 more chapters to read!" Ugh… you've GOT to be kidding me! Oh, fine, I'll do it! "YAY!" Oh, just be quiet, will you please!?

 **|-/**

Whilst the quartet was walking, they had been still and silent for the most pa- oh wait, nevermind.

"So… can we PLEASE just get Solgaleo back!?" Jacob suddenly begged, turning to Jeremy.

"Yeah, dude, he REALLY needs that thing back." Dylan pointed it out to him.

"Hey, no I don't! I just want it back because he died HEROICALLY, and thus he deserves a 2nd chance!" Jacob stated, stomping his foot on the ground in the process.

"To be honest, I nearly fell for that. Nearly." Jeremy said, as Jacob sighed.

"Alright, fine, I do NEED it." Jacob eventually conceded. "But can we PLEASE just get it back!?" Jacob glared at Jeremy, affirmatively. Jeremy took no delay in responding.

"OK, sure! Let's go BACK TO THE GRAVE!" Jeremy started sprinting down the track, as the group tried to catch up to him.

"Wait… where… are we… going!?" Dylan asked, still trying to keep up with Jeremy, just like the rest of the quartet.

"To the subway, duh! It's the fastest way to the darker part of the forest where we buried Solgaleo! Now, just follow me!" With that, Jeremy resumed running towards the subway, as the group kept great pace with him.

 **yee**


	10. Road to El Solgaleo

**yee**

2 to 3 hours later, after Jeremy had proposed to going on the subway, the group eventually rushed off the subway and up the stairs, frantically panicking.

"Okay… where the heck did we bury Solgaleo!?" Jacob was, of course, the most panicked of the entire group since Solgaleo was HIS Pokemon.

"I think it was somewhere near the center of the trail!" Dylan said, before running straight towards that direction, towards the forest.

"Wait! Shouldn't we stick together…" Jeremy paused, realizing that JJ and Jacob had both ran in a different direction towards the center of the main TOWN, rather than the main TRAIL. "... as an entire group." Jeremy sighed, running towards the direction that Dylan went in.

However, he seemingly failed to notice a certain creature stalking them from the distance within the fog.

"Ice Bear is nice to meet you again." He then proceeded to slowly walk into the forest, smirking.

MEANWHILE…

"JJ! I told you to actually LISTEN to what he said!"

"I was listening! You just panicked and ran into the forest, and before I could tell you, you were off and gone running!"

Jacob and JJ were arguing, like usual, about how they didn't go the right way.

"Well, the point is, we both agree that we went the wrong way. Right?" Jacob nodded. "So, let's go back the other wa-" JJ got interrupted by the sound of leaves crunching heavily on the ground.

"I think that was Dylan! Maybe he was going towards the centre of the trail TOWARDS SOLGALEO!" Jacob screamed at the end of the sentence, causing the sounds that were assumed to be footsteps to stop.

"I… I don't think that those footsteps were Dylan's…" JJ looked like he had just seen murder, ready to run.

"Oh really, why not? Because you just want us to get lost even FURTHER into the woods!?" Jacob shouted, again.

"N-n-n-n-no… but I think that HE DOES!" Jacob turned back to JJ.

"Wait… who?" JJ pointed towards a figure inside the fog, who was roughly as tall as Jeremy. Jacob was about to call out to him, until he and JJ both saw the axe in the figure's hand, and realized who this was.

"Ice Bear says HELLO!" As Ice Bear ran towards the duo, laughing maniacally, the duo ran as well.

"DYLAN! JEREMY! HELP US PLEASEEE!" Jacob screamed at the top of his lungs, praying to end up downtown or somewhere, or ANYWHERE where Ice Bear could do no harm, but both he and JJ knew that that was NOT going to happen.

"ICE BEAR'S GOTCHA NOW!" They both turned around, and SCREAMED as they realized that Ice Bear was now so close to them that his axe was almost a nose away from them! If they didn't make a plan up soon, they would be as good as dead.

"What do we do!?" JJ turned to Jacob, not looking where he was going. Jacob looked ahead, and was ready to accept defeat, before he gasped, and smiled.

"We do… THIS!" Jacob suddenly grabbed JJ's arm, and ran to the side.

"WOAH! What the!?" Jacob shushed JJ, as they both looked at Ice Bear falling down the steep hill, towards the ground.

"ICE BEAR WILL GET YOU!"

 **MEANWHILE… AGAIN…**

"Guys! GUYS!" Jeremy screamed out, looking for everybody. He had forgotten where everybody went, and was now lost in the woods.

"Where the heck could they be?" He paused, and looked around, before sighing and quickly giving up. We'll all meet up at the grave eventually anyways. Jeremy thought, and sighed again before he went back to his old diary, and skimmed through the pages. It was mostly just recaps of some of the above-average days; the ones that really made him smile. As he went to the most recent page, he saw that it was November 30th, 2016 - the exact same day that he first met Dylan and Jacob. He smiled, sighed, and then turned to the very first page - and saw that it was just another colourful drawing of when he was 5.

"Oh boy, were those days exciting." He smiled even more, albeit it was only just slightly, and closed the diary and put it back in his pocket - and froze.

There, in front of his very eyes, was an abandoned house - HIS abandoned house.

"W… WHAT!? BUT… BUT HOW!?" He ran straight towards the house, almost dropping his diary straight on the ground.

He ran straight inside the house, not realizing that the front door was unlocked, and looked around. He saw all of his old family portraits, all of his stuffed animals from when he was younger… everything. Everything that he thought he lost in the fire was here, as well as everything he had just left behind in general. It was all here.

This was the breaking point. Jeremy lost it at this point, falling to the floor, and crying tears of joy.

After what seemed like hours, he finally got back on his feet.

"Everything… absolutely EVERYTHING is here… IT'S ALL HERE!" He then started running around the house, with all the old memories coming back. Everything, including the house, was in perfect condition. It seemed too good to be true… probably because it was.

"Oh no… am I seriously dreaming again!?" Jeremy sighed, and pinched himself a good 20 or so times before he sighed another sigh of relief, and realized that this was all real. But… how? Jeremy thought. Everything that I didn't take burned down… or, did it? He went upstairs, towards his room. He took a deep breath, before he went to reach for the doorknob… as the door opened. It actually worked! He ran around his room, looking at all the stuffed animals, his old computer, and all of his toys. He wished he could stay here forever… but he knew that he had to leave eventually. He was about to walk out of his room, and inevitably outside of the house, too, until he realized something.

"Wait… I technically don't even HAVE a proper house yet… so I could actually stay in here! I COULD STAY HERE FOREVER!" Jeremy then started laughing, and jumped on top of his old bed. However, he couldn't relax for long, as he heard the sounds of JJ and Jacob frantically searching for him.

"Jeremy? Where are you!?" JJ called out, ignoring the abandoned house that was OBVIOUSLY RIGHT THERE. Fearing that maybe he was just hallucinating, Jeremy called out to the duo.

"Guys! I'm up here!" The duo immediately turned up towards the house, startled but thankful that they finally found Jeremy.

"Jeremy! Get down here, man!" Jacob shouted back, waving him down.

"Nah man, you come up here! I found my old house!" The duo was obviously skeptical, so Jeremy quickly hopped down, realizing his mistake, to prove that he was really… well, him, of course!

"Oh, phew! It's really you!" JJ sighed a sigh of relief, as Jeremy nodded his head.

"Wait, what did you say about your house?" Jacob asked, realizing what Jeremy had just said.

"Follow me!" Jeremy said, running back inside the house.

"Uhm… okay, then?" The duo followed him, unsure of what might happen next.

 **|-/**

Dylan was still walking around, trying to find the grave. Little did he know that he was probably having the worst time out of everybody else. Sure, he was EXTREMELY close to the grave, but he had no idea where anybody went, he had no supplies other than his phone, and worst of all, he had NO idea that a certain Ice Bear was gaining up on him - AND FAST!

"Okay… so if THIS is where we first fought Ice Bear… then that means that the grave is right over here!" Dylan was about to move forth, before he heard the sound of leaves falling and branches crackling… as he finally realized who was nearby. Dylan screamed, as he booked it down the trail.

"ICE BEAR… SHALL GET… HIS REVENGE!" Ice Bear yelled, between panting and swinging his axe.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!?" Dylan screamed back, still not turning around. Fortunately enough, he was one of the fastest students in his class, so running away from Ice Bear was like a walk - er, I mean - a sprint in the park. But that doesn't mean that it wasn't terrifyingly scary.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Ice Bear suddenly stopped, as did Dylan.

"Huh. That's weird. That voice didn't sound like you AT ALL." Dylan, now turned around at this point, confusingly said.

"Ice Bear knows that you can't trust him…" Ice Bear paused for a few seconds, took a deep breath, and then continued. "But Ice Bear knows that THAT VOICE WAS NOT HIS!" Dylan knew that he couldn't trust Ice Bear… at least, for a few seconds. That was until the unknown voice screamed out to them for a second time.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Dylan almost wanted to continue running, as he realized that Ice Bear's mouth hadn't even moved AN INCH. He also pointed out that "That voice sounded NOTHING like you OR me, OR anybody that I even REMOTELY know!", to which Ice Bear facepawed, and then nodded, stating that "Ice Bear just said that!" Suddenly, however, they heard footsteps. Ice Bear turned around to face the direction that Dylan was facing, only to see that THE CREATUREWAS BACK!

"I'M BACK, YOU FOOLS!" Dylan was about to just NOPE the heck out of there, but he refused.

"What the!? But I thought that you said you'd leave us alone!" The creature laughed like an insane asylum member, before continuing.

"HA! Did you REALLY think that I'd GIVE UP MY JOB JUST LIKE THAT!?" Dylan gasped, as Ice Bear slowly walked backwards.

"Ice Bear will not go down without a fight." He then turned to face Dylan, and whispered: "Run. Run, and don't come back unless Ice Bear says so." Dylan did as Ice Bear said, and NOPE'd straight out of there… only to bump into Jacob, JJ and Jeremy.

"Guys! Where have you been!?" Before Dylan could get an answer, he was dragged across the gravel trail… and straight towards the grave.

"Wait… you guys found it!?" The trio nodded, still not saying anything. "Guys… SPEAK, PLEASE!" It took a few seconds, but, eventually, Jacob spoke up.

"Solgaleo isn't dead. He's still alive inside the coffin, and we can't get him out." Dylan, shocked by the news, stumbled back quite a few feet. Solgaleo is STUCK!? He thought to himself, panicking on the inside, whilst on the outside all he looked like was as pale as a blank pillow.

"Well, what do we do!?" Dylan asked, thinking that the group had a plan and that Dylan needed to be present for it… but nope. They had nothing. Dylan sighed, and stopped to think for a bit. "Hm… WAIT!" He yelled, catching the trio's attention. "I got an idea… but it's a risky one." Jacob smirked at this.

"Any idea is a good one if it means bringing Solgaleo back!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Ice Bear and the creature were still battling it out just nearby from the group. Considering the creature's HUGE advantage, it was practically a miracle that Ice Bear had survived longer than a few seconds, let alone an ENTIRE HALF HOUR!

"JUST GIVE UP, YOU EVIL BEAR!" The creature threatened, for most likely the 20 billionth time. He failed to realize that Ice Bear was immune to his threats… but not him in general.

Suddenly, Ice Bear fell to the ground, and failed to get up in time...

"HA! TIME TO DIE, YOU CRIMINAL SCUM!" the creature was about to strike Ice Bear's own axe down on him, before Ice Bear was dragged down the trail.

"ICE BEAR. WILL NEVER. DIE!" He screamed, before tumbling down the slanted trail… only to see Jacob, JJ, Jeremy, and Dylan all in front of a large grave.

"We need to borrow your axe, dude." Jeremy said, as he was towering over Ice Bear. Ice Bear got nervous, since the creature now had his axe.

"Well, you see… Ice Bear-" Ice Bear got interrupted by the sound of his axe tumbling down the trail, and landing straight in between his two paws. "Ice Bear has it right here!"

"Okay, well, give me it then!" Jeremy was about to grab the axe, but Ice Bear pulled it away at the last possible second.

"Ice Bear still doesn't trust you." He then gave the axe to Dylan, who was smiling at this point.

"Wait… WHAT!? If you don't trust me, or JJ, or even Jacob for all I know, then why do you trust Dylan!?" Jeremy then turned to the rest of the group. "No offence, of course." Ice Bear just smiled, and said: "Ice Bear feels that Dylan is trustworthy. Speaking of which, where is he?" The group turned around, only to see that Dylan was opening the coffin with the axe. Jacob ran towards him, screaming at him that he might've hurt Solgaleo BADLY!

"Relax, Jacob. I'm just opening the coffin slightly, so that Solgaleo can break free."

"OH, REALLY!? YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! YOU DON'T KNOW MY POKEMON'S LIFE!" Dylan smirked at this. "But you do!" Jacob paused for a few seconds, confused. But then, however, he got the message.

"SOLGALEO, USE GIGA IMPACT!" Jacob stood right at the edge of the grave when he said this, before quickly backing up… as the group watched in amazement as the coffin broke into what seemed like BILLIONS OF PIECES, as Solgaleo emerged from the grave.

 **yee**


	11. His Return

**Here we go! My longest chapter yet! (smiley face)**

It was as if the heavens above had been waiting for this very moment, as right as Solgaleo emerged from the grave, the sun had broke through the clouds - and was shining right on the ferocious Pokemon. Most of the group just thought it was part of the moment, but Jacob, of course, knew that this was simply just NOT a coincidence.

"It's… it's… AWESOME!" Jeremy said, jumping up and down repeatedly. The Pokemon roared slightly, before walking over to Jacob, and just staring at his owner.

"Come on, Solgaleo! Let's go for a walk!" Jacob took a few steps down the trail, before suddenly, they heard the sound of Jack laughing… and once again, he was laughing like a maniac.

"THERE YOU ARE! NOW, WHERE WERE WE…" The creature stopped for a moment, before proceeding to surround the group inside of ANOTHER iron cage. "Excuse me, but I'm bored of fighting. How about…" He stopped for a second, and smiled. "Never Have I Ever?" The group gasped at this.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! SOLGALEO, USE GIGA IMPACT!" The Pokemon reacted swiftly and sharply, attempting to attack the creature, and break the cage. However, it didn't work. Not even a teensy tiny bit!

"Nuh-uh, sorry! Now, here's the rules!" The creature pronounced the rules, as Solgaleo desperately kept on trying to fight him. However, it eventually gave up. "And, lastly - if you fail to put a finger down, then… well, let's just say this; You. Will. PERISH! Now, any questions?" Nobody put their hand up. "Good! Now, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" The creature rose up into the air, before beginning.

 **NEVER HAVE I EVER… STOLE 50 DOLLARS FROM MY FRIEND TO BUY A PAIR OF SNEAKERS/SHOES!**

"Huh. That's weird. That sounds like something that Max would do!" Jacob said nervously.

"Well, we know that SOMEBODY had to've done it!" Jeremy said.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. Anyways, who is the LEAST likely to have done it?" Dylan asked the group.

"Ice Bear, definitely. Not JUST because I want to apologize, but I know for a dang FACT that he wouldn't steal from his bros OR Chloe." Jeremy said, looking back at Ice Bear at the same time. "Oh, and Ice Bear?" He eventually looked up. "Sorry about what I said earlier-" Jeremy got cut off by Ice Bear slapping him across the face, sending him to the ground. Ice Bear chuckled at this.

"Ice Bear agrees that we're even now, and accepts your apology." Ice Bear helped Jeremy up, before the group started to think.

"Well… HEY! Wait a second! Jacob was the first one to pull an accusation!" JJ spoke up for a change, and pointed at Jacob.

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF THAT IT WAS ME!" Jacob started charging at JJ now, who easily stopped Jacob dead in his tracks.

"Your palms are sweaty, you have a nervous tone in your voice, AND I LOST 50 DOLLARS THE SAME DAY THAT YOU CAME TO MY HOUSE A FEW MONTHS AGO!" The group, minus JJ and Jacob, 'OOHED' at this. "And, to put the cherry on the oh-so-slimey cake, guess who got a brand new pair of sneakers just a day after you left? Oh yeah, IT WAS YOU!" JJ then proceeded to drop Jacob, causing him to stumble.

"Okay, okay, okay! FINE! I plead the fifth!" Jacob put one of his fingers down, to bring it to 3, since they started with 4 because Ice Bear only had 4… claws? Yeah, claws.

"Oh, forget this! I've only asked 1 question, and I'm already bored! I'm just gonna let you go now!" The creature suddenly lifted up the cage, and disappeared… or, at least, so it seemed.

"Okay. I don't trust that CREEP. Everybody look around for-" Suddenly, Jeremy got cut off by the sound of Solgaleo's roars, and Jacob's screams, too, as the creature grabbed Solgaleo and attempted to throw it down the steep hill next to the trail, which would DEFINITELY send it to it's death. "the creature. Wait, what IS his name, anyway?"

"The name's Jack." Jack turned to look at Jeremy, and then back at Solgaleo. "Now, where were we, again?"

"Jack! PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS!" Jacob was on the verge of crying now, trying to snatch Solgaleo from the pure horror that was Jack.

"Oh, I'm so scared! A young boy with almost zero training experience is trying to harm me! It's so scary… NOT!" Jack then purposely weakened his grasp on Solgaleo, bringing the Pokemon closer to it's demise. However, before Jacob could think of a plan, Jack stopped, and rapidly laid the Pokemon down.

"Uh oh…" Jack stuttered, and froze dead in his tracks.

"What? WHAT IS IT!?" Jacob yelled at him.

"Something wicked, this way comes!" A voice called out from the forest, and the group froze too when they saw…

A black Pikachu emerge from the trees. The group was about to run, before the voice called again. Thankfully, it wasn't the Pikachu. Not so thankfully, however, was the fact that they knew who the voice belonged to… and it wasn't a friendly spirit.

"Yoohoo! Dark Raven? You there, pal?" The Guardian emerged from beyond the trees, and almost INSTANTLY noticed the group there.

"Oh, Jack! Nice to see ya pal! And Ice Bear, you too? Oh man, it's a reunion!" The Guardian seemed happy, as he picked up the black Pikachu who was apparently called 'Dark Raven'.

"Guardian! Nice to see ya again, pal!" Jack was about to approach The Guardian, before The Guardian quickly realized what was going on… as if he had known all along.

"Ice Bear… I thought I told you to find the group AND KILL THEM. What happened? Did the abandoned Pokemon Centre turn your frown upside down? Oh, wait, don't tell me… the prison changed you? Or was it ? Maybe DYLAN changed your mind?" The group was astonished. How did The Guardian know EVERYTHING about where Ice Bear was!?

"YOU CREEP! HAVE YOU BEEN STALKING US THIS ENTIRE TIME!?" Jeremy screamed at The Guardian, wanting an answer ASAP!

"Well, you've been in the forests a lot, so yeah, actually, I have been! Oh, and by the way, how was your old house? Did you enjoy the old nostalgia? I mean, I'd be VERY surprised, and frankly not-too-impressed, if that's the case, because I certainly liked it!" Jeremy was done with at this point. He grabbed the closest rock he could find, and flung it at The Guardian. Obviously, he didn't need to do anything, since the poor chap didn't even know how to aim, and accidently hit Dark Raven, which 'pika-pika'd' in the process, in a deep, dark and disturbingly deadly voice. Suddenly, The Guardian SNAPPED. No, literally, he actually snapped his fingers! However, doing this caused the sky to turn a crimson red, as ALL of the clouds turned black. Not just the nearby ones, either. ALL of the clouds in the area appeared to turn black!

"YOU. DON'T. MESS. WITH. MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Suddenly, The Guardian pulled out a sword made of the purest gold, and lunged at Jeremy.

"SOLGALEO! USE GIGA IMPACT!" Jacob shouted, as Solgaleo stood in front of Jeremy to perform its attack…

Unaware of the fact that the sword would drive straight into it's neck.

The Pokemon collapsed almost IMMEDIATELY onto the ground, bawling and crying in tears of pain.

"NOOO! SOLGALEO!" Jacob rushed to get his Pokemon First-Aid Kit, trying to recover Solgaleo. "Come on! Come on! Stay with me, buddy! STAY WITH ME, PAL!" While Jacob desperately tried to save Solgaleo, the rest of the group had their Pokemon out… while Jack had himself as a weapon. It may have been a 6v1, but it was going to be challenging… especially due to the fact that NOBODY except for The Guardian knew what Dark Raven had under their sleeve.

"Wait… what do we do!?" Jeremy shouted at the group, confused as to how you defeat a magical being, and a disturbingly-disturbing Pokemon.

"Give up, and PAY THE PRICE for hurting my Pokemon?" The Guardian yelled, getting his sword out again. "DARK RAVEN, USE FUTURE SIGHT!" The group gasped as Dark Raven used an attack that only the ancient Mewtwo should be able to use. Dark Raven charged at Solgaleo and Mega Lucario first, showing no mercy for Jacob.

 **Jeremy / Aerodactyl = 500%**

 **Jacob / Mega Lucario = 380%**

 **Jacob / Solgaleo = 12%**

 **Dylan / Mewtwo = 500%**

 **JJ / Giratina = 500%**

 **Ice Bear / Beartic = 500%**

 **Jack / HIMSELF = 500%**

 **The Guardian / Dark Raven = 495%**

"OH, COME ON! COULD YOU GIVE ME A BREAK!?" Jacob screamed at The Guardian, annoyed at what was happening to him at this time. "MEGA LUCARIO, USE HIGH JUMP KICK!" Mega Lucario obliged, and tried to attack Dark Raven… only for the Pikachu to almost completely dodge the attack, and as a result Mega Lucario was sent FLYING into the nearest tree.

"My turn! Oh boy! DARK RAVEN, USE GIGA IMPACT!" Dark Raven swiftly damaged Jack BADLY, leaving him down on health.

 **Jeremy / Aerodactyl = 500%**

 **Jacob / Mega Lucario = 380%**

 **Jacob / Solgaleo = 11%**

 **Dylan / Mewtwo = 500%**

 **JJ / Giratina = 500%**

 **Ice Bear / Beartic = 500%**

 **Jack / HIMSELF = 350%**

 **The Guardian / Dark Raven = 440%**

However, before anybody else in the group could pull a move, The Guardian somehow defied the laws and physics of the game by attacking TWICE IN A ROW!

"DARK RAVEN, USE HYPER BEAM ON Jack, AND PSYSTRIKE ON MEGA LUCARIO!" The group had little room to react to this, as Jack dropped down to 100% health, and also as Mega Lucario dropped his health MASSIVELY!

 **Jeremy / Aerodactyl = 500%**

 **Jacob / Mega Lucario = 230%**

 **Jacob / Solgaleo = 10%**

 **Dylan / Mewtwo = 500%**

 **JJ / Giratina = 500%**

 **Ice Bear / Beartic = 500%**

 **Jack / HIMSELF = 100%**

 **The Guardian / Dark Raven = 440%**

"WHAT THE!? MEWTWO, USE HYPER BEAM!" Mewtwo, however, took a few moments to attack, since it was stunned that something that WASN'T a Mewtwo had his specific moves and powers! Regardless, it eventually attacked… only for Dark Raven to ACTUALLY GET HIT BY THE ATTACK! It got sent FLYING into the trees!

 **Jeremy / Aerodactyl = 500%**

 **Jacob / Mega Lucario = 230%**

 **Jacob / Solgaleo = 9%**

 **Dylan / Mewtwo = 500%**

 **JJ / Giratina = 500%**

 **Ice Bear / Beartic = 500%**

 **Jack / HIMSELF = 100%**

 **The Guardian / Dark Raven = 290%**

"GRR… DARK RAVEN, USE FUTURE SIGHT!" The Guardian growled, as Dark Raven fiercely attacked… and squarely hit Beartic.

 **Jeremy / Aerodactyl = 500%**

 **Jacob / Mega Lucario = 230%**

 **Jacob / Solgaleo = 8%**

 **Dylan / Mewtwo = 500%**

 **JJ / Giratina = 500%**

 **Ice Bear / Beartic = 380%**

 **Jack / HIMSELF = 100%**

 **The Guardian / Dark Raven = 290%**

"Okay, enough of this I guess… AERODACTYL, USE FIRE BLAST!" Jeremy sighed, as Aerodactyl swooped in to attack… and succeeded.

 **Jeremy / Aerodactyl = 500%**

 **Jacob / Mega Lucario = 230%**

 **Jacob / Solgaleo = 7%**

 **Dylan / Mewtwo = 500%**

 **JJ / Giratina = 500%**

 **Ice Bear / Beartic = 380%**

 **Jack / HIMSELF = 100%**

 **The Guardian / Dark Raven = 180%**

The Guardian was getting fed up about this, and decided to pull off something that nobody had done before… "DARK RAVEN, USE GIGA IMPACT AND HYPER BEAM!"

"Pff! Two moves at the SAME TIME?" Jack mocked The Guardian. "That doesn't work! Sure, two moves on two separate people MAY work, but this? PFFT! That won't work at ALL! It never has, AND it never will… Right?" However, little did Jack know that he was EXTREMELY incorrect. Dark Raven jumped onto Mega Lucario and struck it, causing it to faint instantly.

"NOOOOOOO!" Jacob screamed. If he had the proper tools, he probably would've MURDERED The Guardian and Dark Raven at this point, but he sadly didn't. "MEGA LUCARIO, RETURN!" The Pokemon dizzily walked back into it's pokeball where it came from.

 **Jeremy / Aerodactyl = 500%**

 **Jacob / Solgaleo = 6%**

 **Dylan / Mewtwo = 500%**

 **JJ / Giratina = 500%**

 **Ice Bear / Beartic = 380%**

 **Jack / HIMSELF = 100%**

 **The Guardian / Dark Raven = 180%**

 _ **Jacob / Mega Lucario = 0%**_

However, Dark Raven wasn't done yet. Still having 70% attack damage left of his move, Dark Raven struck Beartic… again.

 **Jeremy / Aerodactyl = 500%**

 **Jacob / Solgaleo = 5%**

 **Dylan / Mewtwo = 500%**

 **JJ / Giratina = 500%**

 **Ice Bear / Beartic = 310%**

 **Jack / HIMSELF = 100%**

 **The Guardian / Dark Raven = 180%**

 _ **Jacob / Mega Lucario = 0%**_

The group was shook down to their very core after this. If they didn't win this fight soon, ALL of their Pokemon could potentially be very badly damaged, injured and hurt!

"MEWTWO, USE EARTHQUAKE!" Dylan shouted, as Mewtwo got Dark Raven down to a measly 80% health.

 **Jeremy / Aerodactyl = 500%**

 **Jacob / Solgaleo = 4%**

 **Dylan / Mewtwo = 500%**

 **JJ / Giratina = 500%**

 **Ice Bear / Beartic = 310%**

 **Jack / HIMSELF = 100%**

 **The Guardian / Dark Raven = 80%**

 _ **Jacob / Mega Lucario = 0%**_

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT!" The Guardian rapidly and repeatedly stomped his foot on the ground, causing thunder and lightning to strike the ground. Rain and snow fell from the sky as if it was a blizzard AND a flood all at once. And then, he did it. In one last effort to get back at the group, knowing that the next time they went, Dark Raven would be DONE FOR, he attacked… using 11 attacks in 1 move.

"DARK RAVEN, USE HYPER BEAM, GIGA IMPACT, FIRE BLAST, EARTHQUAKE, FUTURE SIGHT, PSYCHIC, SOLAR BEAM, LOW SWEEP, ICE BEAM, THUNDERBOLT AND STONE EDGE!" 1185% attack damage in ONE MOVE! The group gasped as Mewtwo and Aerodactyl's health dropped down at a rapid rate to a big 0%, and as Jack and Giratina also took damage.

 **JJ / Giratina = 417%**

 **Ice Bear / Beartic = 310%**

 **The Guardian / Dark Raven = 80%**

 **Jacob / Solgaleo = 3%**

 _ **Jeremy / Aerodactyl = 0%**_

 _ **Dylan / Mewtwo = 0%**_

 _ **Jack / HIMSELF = 0%**_

 _ **Jacob / Mega Lucario = 0%**_

However, 3% attack damage was still on the table. Before Jacob could say his prayers and goodbyes, Dark Raven charged at Jacob… only for Jacob to block his attack.

"JACOB, NOOOO!" The crowd roared as the duo fell down the mountain, ultimately plummeting to their doom.

"I'M GONNA MURDER YOU! GIRATINA, USE SHADOW FORCE!" Giratina struck The Guardian square in the face, causing him to fall down the mountain as well in the process, therefore killing him on impact.

 **JJ / Giratina = 417%**

 **Ice Bear / Beartic = 310%**

 _ **The Guardian / Dark Raven = 0%**_

 _ **Jacob / Solgaleo = 0%**_

 _ **Jeremy / Aerodactyl = 0%**_

 _ **Dylan / Mewtwo = 0%**_

 _ **Jack / HIMSELF = 0%**_

 _ **Jacob / Mega Lucario = 0%**_

JJ, Giratina, Ice Bear, Beartic, Jeremy and Dylan all stared at Jack's lifeless body, as well as an unconscious Aerodactyl and Mewtwo. They silently sobbed in silence, until Jeremy broke the invisible lack-of-sound barrier.

"Well… what do we do now?" Jeremy said, as he and Dylan revived their respective Pokemon to a reasonable amount of health.

"Since Aerodactyl and Mewtwo are healed, I say we get Mega Lucario to the Pokemon Centre. And then…" Dylan stayed silent.

"We make a grave for Jacob, Solgaleo (again), and Jack?" JJ spoke up, but the group had already gone looking for some wood and maybe, JUST MAYBE, some cobblestone. "Well, here we go again!"

 **I hope that you enjoyed my longest chapter yet! (smiley face)**


	12. True Betrayal

**Now, THIS is where the story starts getting intense! (This was Chapter 21/24 in the original class project. XD)**

The group was walking around, in dire need of some materials. They had been searching for what felt like hours, despite it actually being a few minutes.

"Ugh… where could we find some cobble!?" Jeremy sighed in annoyance, looking around desperately for some cobble, obviously to no avail.

"No idea… maybe we should dig into the ground?" Dylan suggested, but everybody looked at him as if though he was crazy.

"Are. You. KIDDING ME!? We don't have any tools, and Giratina and Beartic have still been kinda worn dow-" Dylan suddenly pulled out his Mewtwo, who he had just recently revived, and shouted an unknown attack at it. Mewtwo, OBVIOUSLY, obliged, and suddenly FLEW STRAIGHT INTO THE GROUND! It created a gigantic crater, and about 30 seconds to a minute of foggy smoke and dust. When it all cleared, all the group saw was each other, and the aforementioned gigantic crater, which was going at a perfectly diagonal angle.

"-n. Anyways… WOW! I can't believe that actually worked!" Jeremy said, admiring the crater.

"Yeah, except for the gigantic fire inside of it!" JJ laughed.

"Yep, it sure did wo- WAIT WHAT!?" Dylan ran to look into the crater, as did the rest of the group… and they saw it. They all saw nothing but fire… and no Mewtwo.

"Oh great! A giant fire is erupting from inside a deadly crater, and I think that you just killed your best Pokemon! Brilliant move, Sherlock!" Jeremy said, sarcastically.

"Ice… Bear… can't… handle… this…" Ice Bear said, dizzily walking around in a haze. Before the group could further react, however, Ice Bear collapsed on the ground, going unconscious.

"I hate everything…" Dylan sighed.

"I'll go get some ice packs or something. There's gotta be a pond somewhere around here, right? I mean, it IS the middle of winter, after all!" Jeremy said, before walking off towards a river that he had seen earlier nearby.

"Um… I don't think that ice along will do the job! WE NEED MEDICAL SUPPLIES!" But it was too late for Dylan. Jeremy had already walked off far enough.

"No, the first thing we need to do is get Ice away from this stupid fi- ACK! WATCH OUT!" JJ was interrupted by the sound of the fire ROARING towards the top of the crater. Without hesitation, JJ grabbed Ice Bear and threw him towards the river, where Jeremy had been heading.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? YOU COULD'VE BADLY INJURED HIM!" Dylan yelled.

"Dude. He's legitimately survived a battle with… IT… as well as Jack, 2 bolts of electricity, a series of quite probably insane programmers, and several other things. A little tumble down a teensy-tinesy hill is NOTHING! He'll be fine!" JJ tried to reassure Dylan.

"Yeah, that may be true, but did those things have ANYTHING to do with fire?"

"Um… some of those robots exploded when they got destroyed…? Electricity causes fires…?"

"Ugh… assuming that you're right for a second, that was only a TINY bit of fire, that Ice Bear was FAR AWAY FROM! This is a GIGANTIC fire, that could potentially cause a WILDFIRE, that Ice Bear was mere INCHES away from! I hate to say this, but this could possibly KILL him!" Dylan finally persuaded JJ to go back to finding Ice Bear… except that he wasn't there. They ran towards the tree, only to find that there was nothing there, say for a few rocks and roots.

"Are you sure that this is where you threw Ice Bear to?" Dylan turned to JJ, and then back to the empty spot in the ground.

"YES, and I know that because you can see an indent in the ground, in the EXACT SAME POSITION that Ice was in!" Dylan looked closer, and saw that JJ was right - there WAS an indent in the ground!

"JJ, grab the laptop and get some detective music loaded up or something like that - we've got a kidnapper, and a possible murderer on our hands here."

"So, you're telling me that this ISN'T Ice Bear?" Jeremy asked Dylan, who was still investigating the 'crime scene'.

"Correct! While we weren't looking, somebody took Ice, and made an indent to make it look like he'd been here all along, rather than being stolen early on. Whoever did this must have some sort of rivalry with the guy."

"OK, I'm officially calling my dibs on the Brogrammers!" JJ said, without another second thought.

"That's what I'm actually thinking, too, but we can't be sure. Until then, everybody minus me and you, JJ, are a suspect." Dylan then turned to Jeremy.

"DON'T. YOU. EVEN. DARE!"

"And Jeremy is also innocent, as well!" Dylan said, with a nervous smile on his face.

"Wait… all we need are those footprint-detector-thingies, RIGHT? Then we've got the criminal, RIGHT?" Jeremy asked.

"Eh… not exactly. You need to interview suspects, look at all the evidence, make sure that we're not taking an innocent person's footprints instead of the actual criminals'... even if we DID have one of those, which we don't, it'd STILL be more complicated than that." Dylan replied, still looking at the indent in the ground.

"Ugh…" Jeremy sighed. "How are we gonna solve this now!?" The group paused, before JJ suddenly grabbed out his phone.

"Lemme guess, you're calling 911?" Jeremy asked, to which JJ nodded. "Why would the POLICE care about protecting and rescuing a psychotic, rambunctious bear who burns down houses for a living, AND has tried to literally KILL US!?" Jeremy screamed, before lowering his head. "Face the facts, pals - Ice is GONE, and FOR GOOD!" With this, he stormed off, back into the direction of the river, stomping.

"Well, I guess it's just down to me and you now, Dylan!" JJ said.

"Oh, don't worry - he'll come back, and I'm positive. In fact, just count to 5 out loud!" Dylan replied.

"Okay then… 1… 2… 3… 4…" Suddenly, Jeremy approached from the woods once more, looking like he had just witnessed murder.

"See? I told ya!" Dylan said, smirking. "Anyways, heya Chap!" However, Jeremy didn't respond.

"Yoohoo! Jeremy? Are you there, bro?" JJ asked, waving his hand in front of him. Suddenly, yet very hesitantly, Jeremy spoke.

"I… I-I… I found Ice Bear…"

"Wait, you did? That's awesome!" Dylan said.

"So, where is that fluffy little guy?" JJ asked.

"Follow me…" Jeremy said. "If he's alive, I'll tell him that you called him 'fluffy'." Jeremy mumbled the last part, so that nobody could hear him.

The group followed Jeremy to the river, where there was a series of logs to jump on top of.

"Ah, man! Do we REALLY have to do MORE parkour?" Dylan said, sarcastically, before proceeding to jump across the logs in no more than 10 seconds flat.

"Wow! And I thought YOU were good at parkour!" JJ chuckled, turning to Jeremy.

 _'I wish I could just tell them what happened right now…'_ Jeremy thought to himself, as he and JJ jumped across the logs in synchronization. It was surprisingly hard, considering that they had to avoid stepping on the sharp branches on the logs, which were also very slippery. Eventually, however, they made it.

"Okay, so where to…" Jeremy walked straight past Dylan, without saying a word. "Okay then! I guess we're going this way!" With that, the group marched forward, until they reached the clearing of the forest.

"A… clearing? Come on, you can do better than…" Once again, Jeremy walked straight past, completely ignoring JJ in the process. "...that…" The group once again walked for awhile, until suddenly, Jeremy halted dead in his tracks, causing JJ and Dylan to fall on the ground.

"Not cool, du-" Jeremy put a hand over Dylan's mouth, and spoke for the first time in a while.

"Shush. Listen closely." Jeremy said, and lend his ear out towards the forest. They heard somebody laughing for about half a second or so, before they cut themself off.

"That sounded a whole LOT li-" Jeremy put his hand over JJ's mouth, before running towards the trail.

"Seriously? MORE running? What is this, the Tely 10!?" Dylan sighed, before running towards Jeremy, before he finally caught up - and froze dead in his tracks. The next thing he heard was a familiar voice calling out. "UH-OH!"

 **|-/**

Navigating the forest with no map or knowledge of said forest is one thing on it's own. Trying to hide from everybody you know is another problem entirely. I watched as the trio walked almost aimlessly through the woods, and sighed heavily.

"If only… if only I could tell them everything." However, it appears as if though luck was either by my side, or 5 billion light years away from it, because the next time I looked, one of them was already getting close to…

"UH-OH!" I yelled. Not a smart choice when you stop to consider the fact that I'm on a mountaintop, right?

I watched in horror as they reached the unconscious body, lying on the ground, before they started panicking as if though they just witnessed murder… oh, wait, I guess they did, now didn't they?

 **|-/**

Dylan stared at Ice Bear, lying motionless on the ground, just barely breathing.

"I guess we found it." Jeremy muttered, before running towards Ice Bear. HOW CAN HE BE SO CALM DURING THIS!? HE'S LOOKING AT A NEARLY-DEAD BODY FOR THE LIFE OF ME! Dylan wanted to scream, but kept it inside of him.

"Wait! I feel like we're forgetting something here…" Dylan said, before JJ ran past him at inhuman speeds, and caused him to fall head first into a puddle. "Right… Double-J over here." He muttered, before getting back up, and rushing towards Ice Bear.

Looking at him now, he realized just how badly he was hurt - cuts and scars, wounds and bruises covered the bear, who, keep in mind, was only JUST BARELY BREATHING at this point!

"Do we have ANY medical supplies around here or something!?" Dylan shouted, turning to Jeremy and JJ for something, ANYTHING… but no. They just stared in silence.

"I'm afraid that it'll be impossible to get Ice Bear to any hospital in time. There's only one thing that we can do." Dylan didn't know where this was going, but motioned for Jeremy to continue. "We'll have to…" Jeremy hesitated, but continued on talking, his eyes now closed. "We'll have to let him die."

"WHAT!?" Dylan screamed, louder than he ever had before. "No… nonononononono… you've GOTTA be kidding… right!? RIGHT!?" At this point, Dylan was violently shaking Jeremy.

"I'll be honest… I wish I was." Jeremy sighed, before walking away.

"WAIT!" JJ yelled, causing Jeremy to turn around. "Shouldn't we try to find the guy who killed Ice Bear?" Before Jeremy could respond, another voice echoed from the shadows.

"There's no need for that!" The trio turned… and gasped. There, standing at the edge of the forest, with Ice Bear's bloodied axe in hand, was none other than… Jacob himself.

 **OH SNAP!**


	13. Broken Hearts

**I was originally going to combine this chapter and True Betrayal, but it was 24KB long... YIKES!**

"JACOB! YOU'RE ALI-" Jeremy was about to run towards Jacob to greet him, before he put the puzzle pieces together and figured it out. "YOU KILLED ICE BEAR!?"

Jacob silently nodded his head. "What do you think this is, a regular ol' axe or something!?" Jacob dropped the axe, and pointed to it.

"But… WHY!? Why would you fake your death, leave SOLGALEO, AND US, BEHIND, and then proceed to BRUTALLY MURDER ICE BEAR!? I just don't get it!" Dylan yelled, trying to hold back the urge to punch Jacob square in the face.

"Yeah, buddy… you've got a LOT of explaining to do…" JJ smirked, his eyes slowly turning blue. This caught Jacob off guard, but he kept his cool.

"Because he star-" Before Jacob could further explain, JJ ran over to him and punched him, causing him to fly back into a tree.

"WHAT THE!? Why'd you do that!?" Jeremy shouted.

"DON'T. LIE. TO. ME!" JJ screamed at Jacob, being completely oblivious to Jeremy and Dylan's presence. Before Jeremy and Dylan could react, JJ ran to Jacob, and grabbed him by the collar.

"I'm gonna ask you again - WHY'D YOU ABANDON SOLGALEO AND KILL ICE BEAR - and if you lie, or fail to answer, I'M GONNA THROW YOU INTO THAT RIVER!" JJ pointed at a nearby river, which was rapidly flowing, and spewing water onto the surface. "Clear as mud?" Jacob shook his head, since JJ said mud, and JJ dropped him.

"You've got 2 minutes. Now, speak, bragger boy." With this, Jacob spent zero time with getting back up on his feet, and with his expressionless face, began explaining.

"I was sick of it. I was sick of all the pressure! Solgaleo dying - no, I DIDN'T abandon him - troubles at home… it was just too much, and as long as you 3 were around, I was trapped. So, I faked my own death by avoiding his attack that just barely missed me, and jumping into a bunch of blood to make it look like I was dead."

"OK, that's problem #1 solved. #2 - Why'd you abandon your best-" Jacob interrupted JJ before he could even react.

"I wanted a better Pokemon, and besides, SOLGALEO DIED ON THE SPOT. I had no other choice! And, no, I haven't found another Pokemon yet.

"Alright, good job. Now, DON'T INTERRUPT ME AGAIN," JJ's eyes turned back into a deep, dark shade of blue. "But why'd you kill Ice Bear? Twas my BIGGEST concern there…"

"Firstly, it's not a holly jolly Christmas yet, so no need to use that language, and secondly… OK, this'll be a long explanation. Can I please get more than 2 minutes?" JJ nodded, and motioned for Jacob to continue. "Long story short, apparently Ice Bear still hates me, and tried to murder me… I had to use self-defense… I'm sorry…"

"Y'know something? I think I forgive you, dude." Jeremy said, fistbumping Jacob. "But that means that Ice Bear faked that indent we saw in the ground… Dylan-" Jeremy turned to Dylan, who was still staring at Ice Bear, motionless. "You ok, pal?" OK? OK!? This is NOT the Jacob that I know! Dylan wanted to scream out loud, but just muttered. "Yeah… I'm fine." Suddenly, a familiar ringtone of the Pokemon Sun theme rang out, and Jacob pulled out a… cellphone?

"Hang on a sec guys, I need to take this. Yello?" When Jacob's back was turned, Dylan whispered to the group.

"This is NOT the Jacob that I know. I've got a-"

"An iffy feeling? Yeah, I feel the same." Jeremy, surprisingly, replied. "There's something off about this whole situation… I mean, for god sakes, Jacob LOVES battling with Pokemon! Usually, when a Pokemon faints-"

"Solgaleo DIED, he did NOT faint!" JJ whisper-yelled, causing Jeremy and Dylan to step back a bit - in synchronization, that is.

"Alright, we'll meet ya there! Cya, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse!" With that, Jacob hung up, and the trio quickly turned to face him.

"I assume that was Michael?" Dylan asked, to which Jacob nodded.

"He wants us to come over! Come on, let's go!" Jacob then proceeded to run back into the woods, almost forgetting about Ice Bear. That is, until…

"WAIT! You're forgetting about Ice!" Dylan announced.

"Why you bloody Decker…!" Jacob muttered under his breath. "Alright, take 'em with us!" Jacob said, motioning for the group to follow him.

"But what about his ax-" Before Jeremy could even speak, Jacob grabbed Ice Bear's axe and dove into the woods. "Come on, guys, I assume that we gotta get Ice to-" Once again, Jeremy got interrupted by JJ and Dylan grabbing Ice Bear, and pulling him up to the trail. "WOW, this guy's lighter than Jake 'imself!" JJ declared.

"And why/how would YOU know that, good sir?" Jeremy glared at JJ.

"Remember when I pulled him up by the collar?" The duo nodded. "Yeah… that's how."

"Well, well, well, the more you learn, I guess!" Jeremy sighed, before walking up the trail.

"I believe that it's called 'The More You Know,' and not 'The More You Learn,' Einstein!" Dylan called out, but got no response. "Oh, what the heck's the point?" He sighed, before running after the trio.

 **|-/**

Within half a second of ringing the doorbell, Michael burst through the hallway, and into his porch, where he burst open the door in a second. It was so fast, in fact, that the group had no idea that Michael even opened the door, let alone came NEAR it, until they were all dragged in!

"Woah, wait, where are we?" Jeremy paused for a moment, before realizing that he was inside Michael's house. "Oh, hey dude!"

"Hi guys! Go ahead, come right on in!" Without hesitation, Michael walked into the kitchen.

"But… we're already inside!" Jeremy called out, but the rest of the group just shrugged and followed him in. "Oh, forget it." Jeremy then proceeded to walk inside.

"So, Mike, what's hatching?" Jacob asked, looking around the room and admiring everything like he hadn't ever seen it before.

"Nothing much, really. Just wanted you guys over!" Michael stated, a tint of nervousness in his voice. "Anyways, I need a few minutes to talk to these guys," Michael pointed at Jeremy, Dylan and JJ. "and after that, we can actually start doing something." Michael nervously chuckled, before rushing the group upstairs.

"Alrighty, then! Cya in a few!" Jacob called out. When the group was out of earshot, Jacob immediately went straight towards the knife holder.

Upstairs…

"OK, what's happening to that guy!?" Michael immediately started interrogating the group, his expression being as if though he'd just witnessed a mass murder.

"We dunno! He abandoned us in the forest, and then we found him emerge from the woods, saying he nearly killed Ice out of self-defense, and then you calle-"

"I KNEW IT! I knew that there was something off about him! Cmon, follow me! I got a plan…" Michael rushed down stairs faster than an Olympic runner, leaving the group in awe.

"What was he talking about!?" Dylan turned to Jeremy and JJ.

"He and Jacob are best pals! I guarantee that he knows the MOST about Jacob excluding his family members! If something was wrong with Jacob, or if he had a secret to hide, Michael'd crack it open like he was pick-locking a door. Now, do what he said, and C'MON!" Suddenly, Jeremy ran downstairs even faster than Michael did, with JJ and Dylan actually being decently close to him this time around.

When they got downstairs, they just barely heard the ending of Michael and Jacob's conversation.

"So, you remember how this works, right? I just ask you questions, and you answer them. Deal?"

"Yeah, we got ourselves a deal, Mike!" The group knew that Michael and Jacob never did this questionnaire thingy, which may I add they recognized instantly, and knew that it must've been apart of Michael's plan. Regardless, they tuned in.

Michael asked Jacob several questions, most of which he answered quite accurately. But then, it came down to 1 single question:

"Where/when were we born?" The group immediately saw Jacob's expression turn from a somewhat ego-stricken and confident one, to one of pure dread. Regardless, Jacob kept his smug smirk on his face.

"Same day, same month, same year, same hospita-" Right as the word hospital emerged from Jacob's mouth, Michael snapped.

"IMPOSTER!" Michael screamed as loud as he could, even louder than Jeremy could perform, and ran at Jacob at alien-like speed. It was all such a messy blur, as Michael grabbed Jacob by the hair - and yanked it upwards. But, instead of a hairless Jacob, the group gasped as they saw Jacob's ENTIRE HEAD COME OFF - because it was a mask. And under the mask, was the oh-so-familiar face…

"ICE BEAR!?" Being used to it at this point, Ice Bear only sighed, and ripped the rest of the Jacob costume apart in seconds.

"Wait a second… if the Jacob we found in the woods was Ice Bear… then that can only mean one thing!" JJ spoke up, and the group's eyes widened as they figured out the inevitable truth. "That the Ice Bear that we saw in the forest… was actually JACOB!" The group, obviously, gasped at this. "Which could only mean one OTHER thing…"

"That you left your best friend to die in the woods, just how Ice Bear wanted it to go."

 **OH SNAP!** **AGAIN!**


	14. Hungry for Revenge

**yee**

"Why… why do you get so much freaking pleasure out of destroying people's hearts?" Jeremy wallowed, now knowing that a friend that he had known since Grade 1 was gone for good. Ice Bear, meanwhile, showed no expression. The way he always did. "You seem like you care for your brothers so much, but in reality you're just a heartless **JERK!** " Now that hit Ice Bear hard. Before he could explain however, Jeremy continued. "So many people admire you, and look up to you, and yet **THIS** is how you treat people? **THIS IS HOW YOU ACT!?** " Jeremy gave time to let the group process what they had just heard, before continuing. "Your brothers were so worried about you! They were upset at you when you got arrested, sure, but they were still willing to forgive you! They had that kindness in their hearts, that everybody deserves a 2nd chance! And yet, you throw that **OUT THE WINDOW LIKE IT'S SOME ROTTEN PIECE OF TRASH THAT SOME RANDOM LUNATIC ON THE STREETS TOLD YOU! HOW COULD YOU!? YOU ARE NOT A REAL BROTHER TO THEM! YOU ARE NOT THE ICE BEAR THAT PEOPLE KNOW YOU AS!** " The group was now trying desperately to get Jeremy to calm down, and were also trying to hold him back from attacking Ice Bear. That worked physically… but not verbally. Ice Bear hadn't realized the consequences of his actions only up until now. Normally, words didn't hurt him, but this was an exception. A HUGE one, at that. But, no, Jeremy STILL wasn't done. " **GET LOST, YOU DUMMY! I-** "

"OK, that's enough!" Michael yelled, trying to stop the fight, but to no avail.

" **NO, IT ISN'T, MICHAEL! YOU DON'T REALIZE HOW MUCH OF A MONSTER THIS GUY-** no, wait, that's too sympathetic - **ROTTEN PIECE OF TRASH THIS GUY IS, DO YOU!? YOU JUST DON'T GET IT! I BET THAT THIS WORLD WOULD BE A LOT BETTER OFF IF THAT MENACE TO SOCIETY NEVER EVEN EXISTED!** " With that, Jeremy stormed out of the room, and shortly after, the group heard the sound of the front doors slamming shut violently. When they turned to Ice Bear, he was surprisingly sobbing uncontrollably. The group couldn't help but feel bad for him. Even if most of what Jeremy said was true, even Ice Bear didn't deserve what he got. The group'd already lost Jacob, and they didn't want Ice Bear to lose anything - including his sanity. Slowly, they approached Ice Bear, trying not to startle him. When they were within arms reach of him, Dylan reached his arm out.

"Are you… are you ok?" Immediately, Ice Bear turned towards Dylan, still with tears in his eyes.

"no… no i'm not at all…" Ice Bear said, reaching for Dylan's hand. It took a second for the group to realize that Ice had actually spoken in First Person for, what seemed to be, the very first time! Regardless, it didn't matter now. Not right this second, at least.

"Listen… we just want to apologize on behalf of-"

"please don't say his name… i don't want to remember him…"

"Alrighty, then. Anyways, we know that you care about your bros. Don't listen to a word that Jeremy said - we're sure that you're a great guy!"

"but he had a point… i had no idea what i was thinking… i had no idea of my consequences. i'm so, so sorry… **I'M SORRY!** " Ice Bear then proceeded to go back to slamming on the table, and sobbing violently. At this point, the group had already ran out of ideas. What could they possibly do to help? They were thinking, when all of a sudden, Dylan thought up of a plan. He whispered it into JJ and Michael's ears, then went back to Ice Bear.

"We know you are. We forgive you, honestly!" Dylan said, trying to cheer Ice up. Ice Bear, once again, turned to him.

"honest?" Ice Bear asked, in a soft, monotone voice.

"Honest." Dylan replied, sitting down in a chair that was just lying around nearby. While the duo were talking for a while, JJ and Michael were on the phone, trying to get Grizz and Panda on the phone. Eventually, after about 10-15 minutes, they succeeded. As quietly as they could, they told the brothers everything, whilst still trying to make it seem like Ice Bear was the real hero here, which, in a way, he sort of was! After they were finished, dead air silence filled the other side. Fearing that they'd hung up, they continued talking.

"Guys? Are you there?" Michael asked, anxiously.

"Oh, we're DEFINITELY here, all right. In fact, we're coming over RIGHT NOW!" Grizz yelled into the phone, before hanging up, as if though he'd slammed the phone into the receiver.

 **|-/**

Pain.

Pain was all that Jeremy felt.

One minute, he felt sorry about what he said, and wished that he could apologize. But he knew that everybody probably hated him at that point, so therefore he wouldn't be forgiven. That just fueled up his anger so much, so therefore, the next minute, he'd be fueling all of his anger up, and still hated Ice Bear to death. This endless cycle of depression versus anger was destroying Jeremy on the inside. But, on the outside, he just looked like a typical 12-year-old guy just casually walking outside at… wait, what time was it? Jeremy looked at his watch, and saw = 9:43 PM. He shrugged, knowing that unless he ran into the group, he could get back home alive. Or, at least, so he thought.

It was awfully troublesome to see in the dark, with the only light being the occasional headlights from all the cars. So, Jeremy occasionally slipped and fell, but he never got anything more than a bruise… until now.

As he was looking down at the ground, being careful to not fall, he seemed to forget about the fact that he was on a highway - so it caught him off guard when a car's extra loud horn beeped.

"Ugh, why are those so loud-" It hit Jeremy like a brick. The thought hit Jeremy hard because he realized that the car's headlights were so loud because they were directed straight at him. But, the car didn't hit Jeremy like a brick, however. At the last second, without looking up (which was a smart move, considering the fact that it would've wasted a second or two), he jumped over the rail - and within seconds, a dark silence hushed over the area.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" A voice called up from the highway, which Jeremy assumed was the driver. Jeremy stood up, and dusted some dirt off of his pants.

"Yeah, I'm good!" Jeremy called out, trying to climb back up the 90° hill.

"You're not hurt or anything?" Jeremy shook his head. "Oh, good. I was really worried for a second!" Jeremy got confused. Somebody actually cares!? THAT'S AMAZING! Jeremy thought, before looking up - to find that nobody was there. I stand corrected. When Jeremy got back up on the highway, the car was slowly driving off. As it was driving off, Jeremy managed to spot a logo on the back of the car, which looked similar to "|-/". Just then, however, the driver peeked out behind the window, and called out.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jeremy, amazed that there was actually a kind soul on the highway, responded rather quickly.

"Yeah, I'm good! Thank you!" Jeremy waved them a smile, before they drove off into the distance, this time making sure to stay well below the speed limit. Jeremy, however, didn't look back until the car was fully gone.

"I need to get the freak back home!"

 **|-/**

The entire group knew that Grizz and Panda had showed up, when they heard the sound of the front doors being kicked down, and loud, heavy growls echoing off of the walls and into the kitchen.

"Hey guy- OH MY GOSH!" Michael yelled, spotting the bears. Whilst Panda was acting normally, with the exception of some obvious anxiety, Grizz… Grizz was something else. He had been soaked from head to toe, he had his claws sticking out, and he just overall looked like something straight out of a horror movie.

"Where's. Our. Little. Bro." Grizz grumbled, still looking like he was going to rip anybody that wasn't related to him to shreds. The group instantly pointed to Dylan and Ice Bear, but when Dylan and Grizz's eyes met, Dylan quickly shuffled to the opposite side of the room. Immediately afterwards, the duo speed-walked towards Ice Bear, who looked a lot cheerier compared to just half an hour or so earlier. Immediately upon being within arms length of him, Grizz seemed to calm down a bit - but he was still VERY upset.

"Bro?" Ice Bear instantly snapped his head to Grizz upon hearing his voice.

"Yes?" His usual monotone voice was back, which confused the group, since just a few minutes earlier, even when having people to talk to, his voice still seemed shaky and nervous.

"We heard what happened, and just wanted to-" Ice Bear hugged Grizz tightly in a… you know where this is going… bear hug, which was actually unexpected.

"Ice Bear's ok." The group immediately turned to one-another, each person having the same expression: That's probably a lie. Heck, even Grizz and Panda looked slightly skeptical! Regardless, they still stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt… or get themselves chopped up into a billion pieces, give or take.

"You sure? We were really worried about what that monster did to you…" Grizz's voice filled with anger upon even thinking about Jeremy.

"Words don't affect Ice Bear. The only thing that affects Ice Bear is Ice Bear himself." As dark as that sounded, Grizz actually smiled.

"Now THAT'S the lil' bro I know! C'mon, let's get you ho-" Just as things were FINALLY starting to go back to normal, the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it!" Michael said. When the group asked why, he said: "I'm the one who lives here, y'know!" The group laughed for a bit, before Michael went to go answer the door.

"Welp, I guess that things are finally going back to normal… or, at least, whatever this town classifies as 'normal'." Dylan sighed, happily, a wave of relief rushed over him. Everything was perfect - or so, they thought.

A pair of footsteps slowly crawled towards the kitchen, and when the figure emerged, it seemed as though time had froze. In the doorway, there was Michael, cowering behind the figure. And the figure themself? Why, it was none other than Jeremy himself.

"H-hey-" Before anybody could react, Grizz snapped.

" **I ' !"** Grizz lunged at Jeremy, who could do nothing at all except scream at the top of his lungs. Everybody yelled at Grizz to stop, to stop hurting him, but he didn't. Scratches and screams rang out across the entire house, but passersby just ignored it, assuming that it was a giant house-party of some sort.

"I JUST CAME HERE… to… apologize…" Jeremy's voice quickly diminished, as he was losing lots of blood at a rapid pace. Grizz, however, in his fit of rage and anger completely ignored what Jeremy said (or just straight up didn't even hear him), and continued attacking him. The group wanted to do something about it, sure, but they didn't know how they were going to pull it off without breaking a leg - or two. Eventually, everybody stared wide-eyed as Jeremy fell limp… as he drew his last breath.

Grizz took a step back, 'admiring' his 'work of art'. Nobody said anything, however, because it was painfully obvious - and it was even more obvious that he'd realized what he'd done, when his expression turned from a satisfactory grin, to a shocked, scared and concerned one. The realization was flowing through his mind faster than train can roll down a steep hill on train tracks - that he had just murdered an 'innocent' human bei-

"Wait a second…" _**OH, C'MON! YOU JUST COULDN'T LET THE CHAPTER END THERE!**_ JJ walked over towards the body, being careful not to actually touch it… with his own hands. "Gimme a second." JJ quickly ran out the door, and the group just sat in silence. When JJ didn't return quickly enough, the group turned towards Grizz.

"Good job, genius! You just KILLED him!"

"Bravo… just, bravo…"

"Grizz, you alright…?"

"You wanted forgiveness, right? Well, now you ain't getting it!"

The group was about to rip Grizz, who looked like he was about to cry due to his actions, to shreds, before JJ reappeared from the hallway, with some sort of scanning device in his hands.

"OK, what the heck is that?" Michael called out, but JJ ignored him. He scanned the 'dead body' for a few seconds, as the group just stared blankly in pure silence…

 ***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

The group covered their ears, as the scanner flashed a single sentence, covered in red:

 _DEAD BODY NOT DETECTED!_

 **yee**


	15. Kkeut

"Wait, what is that, and… Wait a second, when and WHY did you make that!?" Dylan asked JJ, with a look of deep concern on his face.

"Actually, I just whipped this up right now! I had a feeling that this thing looked odd, but I wasn't all that sure." A wave of relief washed over the group after JJ announced this.

"So… it's… not a real human? It's just a fake?" Panda asked, to which JJ just nodded. "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

"Eh, well, it's no wonder, really - this falls deep into the uncanny category." JJ stated, to which the rest of the group just silently agreed with. "Besides, just be grateful that it's not a REAL dead body - now THAT would make you feel sick!" No-one spoke up, let alone even moved an INCH this time, however.

"So… does that mean that-"

"Yes, it does mean that you're innocent - Jeremy never died. Or, at least, he didn't die right here, and right now." JJ answered Grizz's question, to which a bright smile formed on his face… before flashing to a concerned frown as quickly as it showed up.

"But, then where IS Jeremy, then?"

 **|-/**

Pride.

Pride and Pain were Jeremy's current feelings.

He was happy that his plan had worked, and that the group actually wanted to see him again, but he still knew deep down inside that Grizz hated him - and also what the group would do to him when he showed up, whether or not they wanted him back.

"Well… I guess that's it, then, huh? I just have to live in the shadows for the rest of my life." Jeremy sadly chuckled once, before turning back to the window, one last time.

"Goodbye, old friends. It's been a wild journey with you all." With that, Jeremy grabbed his backpack, and opened it up, only to reveal a small piece of paper. He read it over one last and final time, to make sure that it was flawless perfection, or, at least, as close to 'flawless perfection' as he could get, before tucking it under the door. He then proceeded to close his backpack, grab it, and then pile it high up on his shoulders, and run off into the night - and into the forest, once again. Oh, come on! Seriously, again? Ugh… nevermind… just keep on rolling, will ya?

 **|-/**

"I… I dunno… I have no clue where he could be." JJ sighed a heavy sigh, before looking outdoors via the windows. "I guess we just have to go looking for him." With nothing else left to lose (except a life or three), the group grabbed what little belongings that they owned, and walked out the do-

"WOAH!" Panda gasped, as he slipped and fell just inches away from the door. "What the heck!?" Panda looked on the ground, to see what he tripped up on, and found…

"You OK, bro?" Panda turned, only to see Grizz and Ice Bear, concern on their fa- Well, technically, Ice Bear rarely ever has an expression, so… - with concern in their eyes. There, that's better!

"Yeah, I'm fine… but what's this?" Panda gave Grizz the piece of paper that he tripped up on.

"It looks like… it looks like a note!" Before Grizz could start reading, JJ snatched the paper out of his paws.

"Gimme that!" JJ looked at the paper for only about a second or so, before turning to the rest of the group. "Yep, that's Jeremy's handwriting, alright. Sloppier than a 2-year-old's handwriting, even!" The group laughed or chuckled for a bit, before JJ cleared his throat - *AHEM!* - and read the note out loud.

 _Dear… um… group? I guess? I have no clue anymore!_

 _I've decided that, since you all seem to be so angry at me, that I'm leaving. For good._

 _I have better things to pursue in life than just catching innocent creatures and stuffing them into a PokeBall for about a billion years or so. And, besides, clearly I've done something wrong…_

 _Oh, and that robot thingy? That was just a test to see what you were going to do when I got back, and oh boy was it catastrophic!_

 _I'm not telling you where I'm going off to, however, since you'll just find me and snatch my life away from me._

 _This was the best journey of my life, and you guys are my best friends and all, but I'm sorry - I just couldn't handle it anymore._

 _If you see this, I've probably already left._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _~Jeremy_

That night, the group had never cried more in their lives.

 **|-/**

It took a few hours, but Jeremy had finally arrived at his final destination:

The exact replica of his old home.

"Finally. A fresh, new start." He sighed, happily, before stepping inside, and letting his backpack slide down to the floor. "Alright, so what's the first thing on the agenda that doesn't even exist?" He thought out loud. "I could play on my PC, record a video or something… NAH, I'll go ahead and eat some actual food for once." Jeremy concluded, as he walked towards the kitchen to eat - after all, it'd been a long time since he'd done so. He sighed, and opened up the refrigerator. "Wow! There's still food in here! THAT'S AMAZIN'!" Chuckling to himself, Jeremy grabbed some food from the fridge, and made his way towards the old kitchen table, and chowed down.

 **|-/**

After Jeremy had had a meal for the first time in ages, he walked upstairs, and was about to go inside of his old room, before he realized something that he hadn't noticed earlier - the door to the Parents' Bedroom was open a tiny tad bit. Fearing the worst - that they had been robbed - Jeremy ran inside - only to find that everything was normal. The laptop, the monitor, the computer and the TV were all still there - and a picture of his Mom, his Dad, and Jeremy himself was still there, too. Upon seeing the picture, Jeremy had a breakdown. Even after all of these years, he still had no idea what happened to his parents the night of the fi- "THE NIGHT OF THE FIRE!" Jeremy suddenly sprung up, and ran. He just ran all the way towards the garden stairs. By some miracle, the picture reminded him of something - the fact that he had never seen what happened after he was transported into the ambulance. The last thing he saw was a dark, black and blue figure in the garden… and that was it. And that was also when he figured it out - he suddenly remembered what REALLY happened on that cold, dark, and fateful night.

 **/**

"Do you remember what you saw, Jeremy?" A man, dressed in several dark colours of blue and black, with a yellow badge on his uniform, in the same place where his heart would've been, asked a young Jeremy. The kid fumbled around for a bit, before answering. He didn't remember seeing the blue and black figure, but he did see something else a half an hour or so prior to the house being set ablaze…

"Someone in a fluffy white costume… I think." The man, now assumed to be a policeman, still kept his gaze, but deep down, he and his colleague who was standing nearby were taken aback at this.

"Was he holding anything? Like, did he have anything in his hands?" The kid thought for a second, before it clicked in his head.

"It was red and white on the top… and it was some sort of stick… and I think that that's it." At this point, the two officers wanted to scream, and bolt out of the room towards the house… but they didn't.

"OK, thank you Jeremy. We'll be right back, OK?" The young child nodded, and started fidgeting around with anything that he could find. When the officers closed the door, they started panicking.

"WHAT THE F- WHAT THE FRICK!? WAS HE REFERRING TO AN AXE!?" Officer #1 started freaking out, and running around in several desperate circles.

"JOHN! JOHN! JONATHAN, CALM DOWN!" Officer #2 grabbed Officer #1, who was now known as John, until he calmed down. "Yikes, man, we've gotta go ahead and find that guy… who knows what he's up to!?" Officer #2 started pacing himself, but unlike John, he kept his cool.

"Wait a second… did he say a fluffy, white costume?" John asked, and quickly turned to Officer #2, who just nodded. "Oh god… OH GOD NO…" Officer #2 grabbed John, before he could freak out again.

"What's wrong, what's wrong mate!?" John calmed down for a bit, before telling Officer #2 something… disturbing.

"Joshua… listen… to… me… I'm… I'm pretty sure that... it... wasn't... a... costume."

 **/**

"So it was true. Ice Bear and Jack DID team up on me!" Jeremy slammed his fist against the wall in anger… before realizing something. "But what was The Guardian's role in it all? Oh, I wish that I asked somebody… speaking of which, did they find Jacob after?"

"Nope, they didn't." Jeremy turned around in fright, upon hearing another voice… and froze. There, standing right in front of him… was Jacob. The real Jacob.

 **The End.**

 **Or, as they say it in Korean…**

 **Kkeut.**


End file.
